Un amor en apuesta
by Rosecloud
Summary: Unas chicas apostaran su amor hacia el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos
1. La apuesta

Capitulo 1

La apuesta

_Un noche ligera, espesa de frescura y encanto..._

El sabor de su boca, su piel morena fundiendose entre la tez color vainilla, el calor de su pecho, la humedad de su cuerpo, los leves gemidos que soltaba junto con su nombre, las caricias que provocaba con la yema de sus dedos explorando zonas sensibles e intimas, el cabello color noche despejada rozando el suave cabello color atardecer, esa lengua que jugueteaba con su boca, sus ojos acaramelados color chocolate; todo ese momento era perfecto y lujurioso, hasta que descubre algo tragico: Todo eso se trataba de un sueño, algo irreal, ni siquiera ella lo podia creer.

Al despertarse, su cuerpo se encontraba agitado, sus manos se encontraban en zonas muy intimas y su mente en otro mundo que drasticamente regreso a la realidad; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas diciendo asustada por lo que vio en si misma:

-Todo fue un sueño, me estuve estimulando todo este tiempo, ni siquiera esto es real, que tristeza.

Ella se recuesta en la almohada rapidamente dejando escurrir sus lagrimas sobre las sabanas, ya que lo que vio anteriormente, no era real, pero ella podia que eso fuese realidad.

_Al siguiente dia..._

Misty habia invitado a unas viejas amigas a un cafe cerca de su casa a hablar de algo muy importante y urgente que les interesaria a ciertas amigas del pasado.

Misty: Hola chicas, me agradece que hayan venido

Melody: Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos

Maisy: Vaya, hemos cambiado bastante

May: La ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la fiesta de Ash, ¿No es asi?

Misty: De hecho, es de lo que queria hablar

Todas: Cuentanos!

_La picara pelirroja enrojecio diciendo su propio plan_:

- Que tal si nosotras lo vamos a visitar de sorpresa

_Maisy interrumpio la platica sospechando que Misty traia un plan siniestro dentro de ellas_

- No me engañes, tramas algo para Ash, ¿No es asi?

- Si, porque... ademas, a ustedes les podria interesar

_Melody interfirio en la conversacion de Misty_

-Veamos, ¿Por que me podria interesar? Tratas de conquistar a Ash sin mi permiso ¿Verdad?

- Miren chicas, dejen les cuento bien sin mas alegaciones. Mi plan sera para todas ustedes y yo tambien entrare en el, mi plan sera que: "La primer chica que conquiste a Ash, se quedara con el para siempre" sera valida cualquier cosa, desde las inocentes indirectas, hasta... una noche magica con el

Todas se quedaron atonitas de lo dicho, les parecio como si trataran a su primer amor de la adolecencia como un juguete cualquiera, lo cual les disgusto, pero a la vez les agrado la idea. Por esta reaccion, Misty alego.

- Estamos hartas que el sea el clasico chico lindo que conquista a toda chica que se le mete enfrente y el ni se de cuenta, su mente esta en otro lado, es hora de darle su leccion, por todo el tiempo en que nos hizo sufrir.

May reclamo

- Pero esa es una forma muy cruel de demostrarle que lo amamos, perderia confianza entre nosotras

- Tu tranquila, esto no lo sabra nadie, solo nosotras, ni siquiera el se dara cuenta, hay que hacer todo lo posible por tratarlo con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera planeado esto

- Me convenciste, estoy deacuerdo

Las chicas se convencieron solas despues de tomar reaccion de lo que les ha hecho en sus sentimientos este chico que las conquisto.

_Dos semanas despues..._

El sitio mas famoso llamado "Pueblo Paleta", habita uno de los mejores maestros pokemon de todos los tiempos; cuando el sale de su casa, sus peores adversarios son muchos: Entrenadores con sed de una batalla, admiradores de el, pequeños jovenes que quieren seguir su cadena, en fin; pero hay adversarios que no se comparan a estos, son las chicas atraidas por el alta y sensual carisma de aquel entrenador. Esta clase de alteraciones ocaciona que las chicas lo vean como "presa facil" para caer en sus tentaciones sobre el gran coloso; gracias a todos estos embrollos se escuchan muy a menudo pequeños comentarios de las chicas enamoradas cuando este pasa caminando por el famoso pueblo.

- Oye, ¿Ya viste la ropa que trae puesta hoy?

- Es cierto, no esta nada mal...

- Ojala que un chico asi fuera mi novio, seria famosa por eso

El chico distraido solo las voltea a ver indirectamente con esa dulce mirada acaramelada, mientras la brisa de la pradera mece su cabello suavemente, haciendo esto que la escena luciera mas atractiva y dulce dentro de toda chica que lo observara traviesamente.

Al escuchar tantas exclamaciones de las chicas que tenia hechizadas, el solo se rie inocentemente, su mente estaria solo enfocada en el entrenamiento, no era tiempo para pensar en las chicas dentro de su destino, pero mientras mas provocaba su inocencia a las demas, mas corazones haria latir debido a sus actos que derriten cualquier glaciar.

_Una chica de cabello corto color verde se acerca directamente..._

- Oye Ash! Puedes traer a tu pikachu para que coma unas ricas galletas con mis oddish mientras tu y yo platicamos, si puedes

- No, ahora no puedo, no tengo tiempo!

El pequeño roedor electrico exclama lo que dijo su amo

- Pika pika!

_Derrepente se escucha una voz femenina demaciado familiar..._

- Ten cuidado! Un chico como tu lo podrian violar... ¿Sabes? Je je je

El joven ignora ese comentario, ya que el esta acostumbrado a escuchar cosas asi a diario. Al llegar al laboratorio Oak, un viejo rival le grita seriamente..

- No has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de torpe y despistado

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora que hice segun tu?

- Que! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tienes enamoradas a casi todas las chicas de Pueblo Paleta y no le haces caso a ninguna, piensalo, ¿Porque no aprovechas tener una novia?

- No quiero interrumpir mi futura carrera con una chica, que tal si quedo mal con ella

- Mira Ash, esto ya te lo dejo a ti, piensalo muy bien

_Gary se marcho caminando hasta desaparecer su silueta a lo lejos de la colina..._

Ash se quedo con cara de preocupacion, ya que tenia razon lo que le habia dicho Gary, su mente estaba nebulosa al pensar en el amor hacia una chica, ya que el amo solo una vez a alguien, pero cuando le iba a decir la verdad, fue demaciado tarde. Desesperado recordo su segundo enamoramiento, pero sucedio exactamente lo mismo en ese entonces, y todo por enfocarse en si mismo, sin pensar en lo que sienten las personas, la cara del joven se lleno de angustia, saboreaba el acido sabor que se le vino a la boca, su pequeño pokemon roedor se dio cuenta, este alego.

- Pika pika? Pikachu?

- No te preocupes amigo, todo esta bien

Se fue caminando triste hacia su casa, olvidando lo que tenia pendiente hace horas, se sentia mas confundido y perdia su confianza al escuchar los monotonos comentarios que hacian las chicas mientras Ash pasaba caminando.

- Que extraño, hoy se ve muy triste

- Animo! Todas te queremos!

El solo sonrio y aclamo unas gracias ocultando su cara palida bajo su gorra.

- Gracias, estoy bien

El pobre chico metio sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalon, seguia pensando en lo que sucedio en su pasado y tambien de que no era demaciado tarde. Al entrar a su casa, presintio que habia alguien escondido en el jardin; el mando a su pequeño pokemon a analizar de que se trataba.

- Pikachu, busca que hay en los arbustos, mientras yo abro la puerta

- Pika pika

Derrepente se escucha una voz femenina que habia escuchado horas antes en el pueblo

_- Te dije que un chico como tu lo pueden violar en estos sitios tan solos_

Ash exclama..

- ¿Quien eres? ¡Sal de donde estes!

Derrepente aparece ante sus ojos una persona que el creyo que ya habia perdido para siempre, una persona que convivio con el durante mucho tiempo, vestia de una manera un poco atrevida; el se quedo atonito e inmovil de ver a esa persona, sus labios solo podian tener voz para decir su nombre.

- Misty

CONTINUARA


	2. Una cruda realidad

Capitulo 2

Una cruda realidad

_Seis años antes_

En uno de los viajes en Kanto, todos estaban por su lado mientras descansaban en el bosque cerca de "Saffron City" despues de que Ash ganara todas sus medallas para ingresar a la tan aclamada liga.

Mientras todos se encontraban por su rumbo, Ash contemplaba las estrellas junto con su pikachu recargados bajo el tronco de un arbol cerca de un rio donde se reflejaba la luna.

Misty se encontraba cerca de alli, hasta que escucho algo que le llamo la atencion en aquel lugar, se trataba de la voz de su amigo conversando con su pequeño pokemon electrico.

El pequeño chico conversaba con su pokemon:

- Hemos tenido tantas aventuras, y hemos terminado aqui, el tiempo se va volando

- Pika pika

Derrepente se oye una dulce voz, era la de Misty

- Creo que tu tambien te diste cuenta de ello

- Oh, Misty!

- ¿Recuerdas que te habia dicho que... te perseguiria hasta que me pagaras mi bicicleta?

- Ay no! Algun dia te la pagare!

-Eso sera despues, pero descubri que te segui porque... eres un gran amigo, siempre me tienes confianza, al pasar tantas discuciones y peleas juntos

- Jajajaja, oh... Misty

- ¿Si Ash¿Que sucede?

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo..._

- Misty¿Me haces una promesa?

- Si, cual es...

- Me prometes que... tu y yo...

La pequeña pelirroja sonrojo mas que el joven entrenador, ya que ella pensaba otra cosa

- Si Ash, dime rapido

- Tu y yo... estaremos... juntos para siempre

- Oh... pero ¿Y si nos separamos algun dia?

- No te preocupes, estaremos unidos en nuestro corazon

- Estoy deacuerdo contigo Ash

Los dos chicos se vieron cara a cara, unieron sus brazos, y se dieron un suave y amistoso abrazo de amigos ya que ellos habian prometido algo que debian cumplir aunque sus destinos esten alejados del uno al otro, pero en ese entonces, ellos no lo sabian.

Derrepente llego Brock

- Oigan chicos, si no me querian decir que ustedes son novios, esta bien

Los pequeños preadolecentes se separan agresivamente creando una de las miles de discuciones que hacian desde que se conocieron.

- ¿Yo ser novio de Misty? Nooooo, ni en un millon de años

- Si fuera novia de Ash, tendria malos gustos de tener novio

- ¿A que te refieres Misty? Yo no quiero tener una novia que le tiene miedo a los insectos

- Ash! Callate! Tu ni siquiera sabes controlar a tu Charizard

- Dejame empaz!

Brock alega derrepente...

- Ojala que esto se haga cada vez menos

Pikachu alego

- Pika... chuu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Regresando a la actualidad..._

El joven quedo plasmado y atonito al ver a aquella persona, penso que la habia perdido para siempre, pero su posibilidad habia fallado, habia vuelto sin aviso alguno.

- Ya reconociste mi voz, Ash Ketchum

- Misty, eres tu...

- Que ¿Te tomaste muy en serio lo que dije?

- ¿Por que me asustas de esa manera? Casi haces que pikachu te lastimara

- Oh disculpa, solo queria darte una sorpresa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos viejos amigos se encontraban dentro de la casa, la chica se sento tranquilamente en el suave sillon de la casa, mientras que el joven entrenador fue a la cocina a ofrecerle algo de tomar, cuando derrepente tocan la puerta.

- Ash, alguien toca la puerta

- De seguro debe de ser mi mamá

El joven fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se quedo sorprendido, ya que vio a otras viejas amigas que no habia visto en mucho tiempo.

- Hola Ash! Vine desde Hoenn hasta aqui a visitarte, han pasado 2 años desde que nos conocimos, que bueno haberte encontrado de nuevo

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Peleamos en la liga de Johto, y te prometi que nos veriamos algun dia

- Hola Ash, la ultima vez que nos vimos casi morias por salvar el mundo y todo gracias al poderoso Lugia

El joven sorprendido contesto...

- Ah si, viejos recuerdos pero... ¿QUE HACEN TODAS USTEDES AQUI? Primero Misty, luego ustedes¿Quien mas sigue¿Casey, Richie, Harrison y Todd?

Misty solo se rio, ya que esto ya estaba planeado por ellas

- Jajaja

El joven decidioso exclamo

- Ah, que mas da... pasen chicas, ahora dejen les sirvo a todas algo para tomar ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos de las chicas quedaron impactados al ver semejante atractivo de su viejo amigo ante ellas, todas las chicas tenian razon, el fue cambiando mucho, pero el seguia igual en una sola cosa, todavia no pensaba en el amor. ¿Como semejante chico que aparenta todo lo contrario, puede tener esa mentalidad¿Falta de experiencia? Tal vez¿Amar a alguien en lo mas profundo de su corazon? Eso solo el se daria cuenta.

Melody penso seriamente, al ver a su viejo amigo como lo que es ahora

- Oye, no se pero, se me hace raro que el tan popular y con alto carisma, no tena ni una sola novia

Misty hizo cara de fastidio diciendo las verdades de Ash

- El solo se hace el dificil

May alego al comentario anterior:

- O tal vez se sienta confundido de a kien puede amar

El joven regreso con unas frescas limonadas para las chicas

- Ya regrese, espero que les gusten, las hice yo, por cierto¿Que les atrae venir de nuevo a visitarme? Por que se me hace mucha coincidencia que vengan casi todas juntas

La chica pelirroja da unos pequeños tragos a su limonada, pero cuando escucho bien lo k dijo su viejo amigo, ella lo interrumpio agresivamente y alego de manera atrevida.

- Mira Ash, por si no te has dado cuenta, todas te queremos mucho, eres un buen amigo, pero hemos pensado en algo muy importante

- ¿Importante¿A que te refieres?

- Escuchame, me di cuenta que tu necesitas a alguien con quien contar, pero que esa union sea...

- Estas refiriendote a...

- Si Ash, que sea union sea mas que una amistad, esa union sea... de amor hacia otra persona

Las demas chicas se asustaron de lo directo que fue su amiga, por esto, Melody susurro

- ¡Misty, esto no estaba planeado!

- Disculpame, pero si no le deciamos, nunca se iba a dar cuenta

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de la reaccion de la chica, pero ella solo queria darle un empujon de confianza a su viejo amigo, ya que desde que lo vio por ultima vez, necesitaba que lo orientaran hacia esto. El joven se retira sin previo aviso, hasta que la joven pelirroja lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo, ya que ella no queria que el escapara como siempre lo ha hecho durante toda su vida en el amor.

- ¡Oye, dejame empaz!

- Nunca vas a encontrar a alguien en quien confiar¿Acaso le tienes miedo al amor o que?

- Misty, veras..., yo... No puedo decirte nada

- Te quedaras aqui hasta que reacciones de esta llamada de atencion que te estoy dando

El pobre joven asustado comenzo a ruborizarse por todo lo sucedido, cuando su amiga le dijo todo esto, hizo que sus pensamientos giraran alrededor de el, ya que el estaba enamorado de una sola persona, pero no sabria como decirle que la ama.

¿Quien es esa persona? El ni siquiera lo sabe, pero es por eso que se siente inseguro, todavia no sabe en el mismo si ama a esa persona tan especial.

Las chicas se reunieron entre ellas para poner esto resuelto, mientras que el pobre chico estaba alli alejado de ellas a un costado de los sillones, el joven no penso mas, y penso que si escogia a cualquiera de ellas, podia cambiarlo todo. El, confundido, se levanto de donde estaba sentado, se acerco hacia las chicas y este exclamo.

- Disculpen, si no les molesta, me voy a retirar

Misty alega

- ¡Tu no te vas a ningun lado! Tu debes pensar en esto muy bien, no quiero que te arrepientas de vivir por siempre solo y sin alguien a quien amar.

- Escucha, es por eso que me retiro, quiero pensar bien las cosas, por ahora, solo dejame reflexionar esto

Las facciones de enojo de la joven pelirroja se fueron alejando poco a poco, hasta dejar una faccion suave, madura y seria, pero ella sentia un presentimiento, como si ella sintiera que su viejo amigo esta sufriendo por dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El atardecer llegaba cada vez mas, al ver esas nubes rojizas, con tonos violetas y los rayos del sol, hacian que cualquier persona se relajara cada vez mas; es un momento unico, un momento de paz, en pocas palabras, un momento de tranquilidad.

El brillo de sus ojos color chocolate contemplaban ese momento especial; mientras el viento calido del fin del dia, movia con suavidad su ropa mientras rozaba su suave y morena piel, el chico se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta de su casa, con los brazos cruzados, reflexionando todo ese enredo que le paso en unos simples minutos.

El dia estaba tranquilo, hasta que el joven es asustado al momento en que las chicas abren la puerta, el joven se hizo de lado, mientras su pequeño pokemon electrico brinca hacia su vieja amiga Misty. Esta se despide del chico.

- Adios, ojala que tomes esto en serio

- Pero¿Como le digo a la chica que quiero salir con ella?

- Si quieres yo le digo, solo dime con quien de ellas qiuieres salir

El joven ya estaba harto de pensar, asi que el dijo:

-¡Escojo a ... May!

CONTINUARA


	3. Amor inseguro

Capitulo 3

Amor inseguro

El joven apresurado corrio hacia la chica castaña de ojos color cristal, ella se quedo dudosa de porque el corria hacia ella. El guapo entrenador le pide un momento para hablar a solas privadamente.

- May, disculpa, quiero hablar contigo a solas, es algo muy importante

- Si quieres, espera a que se vayan todas las chicas

Las chicas se despidieron rapidamente de Ash

- Adios Ash, ojala que vos veamos una vez mas, y acuerdate que me debes una cita

- Nos vemos pronto, ojala que ahora si nos divertamos, ya que la otra vez no nos pudimos divertir en la fiesta

La joven pelirroja se despidio seriamente de su viejo amigo...

- Ash... Mucha suerte, eres un afortunado

El joven dudoso mordio su labio sin saber porque le dijo eso su amiga

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

La pelirroja solo rio descaradamente con una cara siniestra y se retiro con las otras chicas, mientras el joven y la chica castaña quedan solos en el jardin. La chica apersurada queria poner un pretexto para irse, pero no le funciono para nada.

- Ash... yo... tengo que irme, mi hermano Max me esta esperando y pues...

- May, no me pongas pretextos, vamos, no te pongas nerviosa

El joven tira directamente una mirada dulce, sus ojos brillaban al igual del final del atardecer, ella solo lo volteaba a ver junto con ese hermoso paisaje hasta quedar hechizada con esa dulce mirada de aquel tierno chico. Ella vuelve a la realidad, se da cuenta que no le gusta ser chica facil, y que esta clase de coqueteos no la dejaran atontada; pero el joven no lo hacia con esa intencion, la mirada de el es asi, la naturaleza decidio darle ese don de dar sensibilidad a la gente, ni siquiera el sentia esa forma de ver las cosas, aunque su decision ya estubo hecha, escogio a la chica que esta en frente de su cara.

El chico se pone nervioso, mientras que la joven castaña esta insegura, el moreno toma suavemente la mano de la chica y le dice:

- May, dame una oportunidad, no seas asi, si soy tu primer chico, yo estoy igual, nunca he tenido ninguna novia, porfavor, te hare el favor de que te sientas feliz

- Solo... dejame pensarlo un poco mas Ash, un poco mas

La chica se retiro de el, solo dejo su aroma junto a el, eso fue el unico rastro...

Ella se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de el, ella solo no dejaba que su cara se dejara iluminar al sol, solo dejaba que lo opaco de apoderara de ella, pero la chica lo volteo a ver...

El dulce atardecer que aparecian nubes alrededor del sol con tonos citricos y tambien tonos dulces rosados, la joven quedo hipnotizada con aquella mirada del maestro pokemon, esos ojos sensuales color chocolate conquistaban a cualquier chica que se enamorara de el, el brillo de sus ojos estaba alli de nuevo, tan meloso, arrogante, pero dominador al frente de ella, y junto a esa alegre mirada, ella no resistio e hizo que esos suaves ojos cayeran a sus pies.

- May, no te hare daño, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad porque...

- Si ¿Ash?

Ese segundo amor iba a punto de brotar, lo dejo floreciendo desde que viajaba en Hoenn, y ahora de varios años, lo hara despertar sin duda alguna, sin ninguna interrupcion.

- Tu... tu me gustas mucho... May

La joven sonrojada se quedo sorprendida al saber los sentimientos de su viejo amigo, este la tomo por los hombros de la chica tiernamente, mientras ella recordaba un momento parecido, pero solo fue para motivarla en uno de sus concursos.

Ella se dejo llevar por el hasta que recibio un beso suave en su mejilla, lo cual hizo que se ruborizara mas, ya que ella penso que esos suaves labios se dirigian a los suyos pero no fue asi, era demaciado temprano para ello... ¿O no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esa misma noche, May se encontraba triste con sus pokemons, pero ella seguia triste, lo peor fue que ella ni siquiera sabia porque se encontraba de ese caracter. Ella se encontraba sentada tristemente en un pequeño banquillo que estaba al lado del jardin de la casa Ketchum, hasta la mamá de Ash, Deliah, le ofrecio algo de cenar y quedarse en la casa, pero ella rechazo los lujos que le ofrecian y siguio reposando su tristeza.

La joven deprimida en ese entonces no se animaba ni con un consolamiento, pero derrepente llega una espectacular lluvia de estrellas, la chica volteo a ver al cielo al ver tan semejante evento natural, pero eso no animo ni en lo minimo a la joven deprimida.

Derrepente el joven moreno y su pequeño pokemon salen entuciasmados al ver esa hermosa lluvia de estrellas.

- Mira pikachu! Esto es hermoso, que bueno que vivimos en una ruta donde podemos apreciar esta clase de cosas

- Pika pika!

El joven moreno voltea a ver a la joven deprimida, severamente estaba preocupado por hacerla sentir asi, sentio que el fue el culpable de que se pusiera de esa manera.

Le daba lastima ver asi a la pobre chica, sus ojos se veian brillando por las suaves lagrimas que recorren su palida piel; el joven se fastidio de verla asi y le pregunta con una voz temblorosa y debil:

- May ¿Estas bien?

La chica le grito agresivamente

-¡Dejame empaz!

La joven castaña huye cooriendo hacia una parte del jardin donde se podia ver el paisaje del cielo, acompañado de ese evento presente; la chica se sienta cerca de un arbol viendo la luna llena con una mirada desahogante, el joven entrenador se acerca tristemente, sus manos temblaban por ver a su amiga asi, y se acerca suavemente hacia ella, esta vez la chica dejo que el se acercara mas, no quiso huir mas de el en ciertas formas.

El joven le dice suavemente con su voz grave

- Disculpame May, esto fue mi culpa, no quise que te sintieras mal

Cuando la chica lo volteo a ver, "el" estaba de nuevo "asi" con esa mirada hipnotizante, persiguiendola, entrando a lo mas profundo de su ternura y sensibilidad ¿Como una persona puede sensibilizar a la otra con tan solo mirarla? ¿Y por que de esa manera? en fin. Esta dulce mirada podia fundir la gema mas preciosa o el mineral mas resistente, esos ojos color avellana con un tono acaramelado que derretian a cualquier chica tambien, fundirla y hacerla sentir alguien grande ¡Que forma de manipular, por dios! en pocas palabras... La mirada de Ash era irresistible

_Irresistible..._

Esta palabra venia a la cabeza de la chica, no la dejaba empaz, solo tenia eso metido en la cabeza, no podia aguantar mas las ganas, causando que la chica sintiera como un circulo vicioso y de tanta sensualidad que le rodeaba, la joven no aguanto mas, hasta que soltara ese dolor con lagrimas que salieron mas agresivas que la vez anterior, le ardian los ojos, al mismo tiempo sentia ese dolor de no aguantar tan semejante cosa.

- No puedo aguantar mas!!!

- ¿Que cosa May?

- Tu... me gustas mucho... tu me gustas, tu fuiste el elegido de hacerme sentir mejor

La chica se solto a llorar, corriendo hacia el y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, la ropa del joven comenzo a humedecerse por las lagrimas que soltaba su futura novia.

- Perdoname Ash, porfavor, perdoname

El joven reacciono de lo dicho de ella, respondio esa disculpa con un fuerte abrazo y diciendo suavemente

- Yo seria quien tendria que pedirte perdon, como lo habia dicho hace cinco minutos

- Lo que sea, disculpame y dejame ser alguien especial para ti

Los dos jovenes se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, el ambiente del cielo combinaba con lo sucedido, las mejillas de ambos comenzaron a cambiar de color, de un tono palido a un tono muy colorido; pero el joven puso cara de preocupacion, por esto, la joven castaña le pregunta.

- ¿Que sucede, Ash?

- Oye... ¿Que pasa si no te hago sentir bien con mi forma de ser?

- Lo mismo me preguntaba de ti

- Es que no se si me enamoro de otra persona, que no seas tu

- Eso es normal, no te preocupes

La chica comenzo a preocuperse un poco, dandole la espalda a el. El joven de ojos chocolate se acerca ligeramente y le sonrie un poco

- Tenemos mucho por vivir, no hay que preocuparnos tanto

La chica sonrie limpiandose las lagrimas

- Por lo menos quiero que me des algo que demuestres este sentimiento con toda sinceridad

- Ya se, te dare algo que ambos nunca olvidaremos

El joven moreno sostiene sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica rapidamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas, ella ya sabia lo que el le iba a dar, asi que ella cerro los ojos, mientras el acerca sus labios, por tanta necesidad de ambos, los labios de los dos se mantenian juntos y disfrutaron ese suave y dulce beso.

Poco a poco, sus labios se separaron momentaneamente, pero el y ella nunca olvidaran esa grande oportunidad que se han dado, amarse uno al otro, pase lo que pase, apoyandose mutuamente y no dejarse por vencidos ni si quiera en el amor.

CONTINUARA

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_En el proximo capitulo:_

_Han pasado tres largos meses desde que Ash y May declararon su amor_

_- Me sorprende que sigamos juntos_

_- No crei llegar hasta aqui contigo, May_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- Misty, ¿Hablas en serio?_

_- Si Gary, este plan se cumplira, pase lo que pase_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_- ¿Crees que este bien que lleguemos a... "esto"?_

_- No lo se, me da miedo Ash_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Todas estas coincidencias y mas en el proximo capitulo nn** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. El verdadero amor

Capitulo 4

El verdadero amor

_Han pasado tres largos meses desde que Ash y May declararon su amor..._

Llego la temporada en que las rosas arboledas de cerezos dejaran rastro sobre el suelo calido de la dulce primavera, los frondosos arbustos comenzaran a liberar rosas en los jardines, y el aroma citrico se dispersara por los traviesos arboles de naranjo. Las jacarandas eran iguales a los cerezos, dejando huella de tono pastel en el suelo y en el aire.

_Pero solo habia un ramo de flores que estara a punto de abrirse..._

- Ash!!! Hola Ash!!!

Desde lo lejos del camino cubierto de petalos de flores se veia la silueta de esa pequeña picara castaña

- Hola May

- Ash!!! Hace mucho que no nos hemos visto!!!

- Que exagerada, no nos hemos visto hace una semana

La joven apresurada se lanza hacia el, aterrizando en su calido pecho

- Para mi es mucho, Ash

- Vaya, que detallista eres, ¿A donde quieres ir primero?

- Vamos a tomarnos unas fotos

- ¿Pero en donde?

- En el "Purikura" (Maquinas que sacan tiras de foto-estampas pequeñas) que esta cerca de aqui, vamos Ash, porfavor, vienen estampados de los pokemon de Hoenn que tanto te gustan

- Bueno, en ese caso u.u

- Siiiiii, vamos para alla!!!!!

El viento soplaba pequeñas brisas calidas por la ciudad, la gente alegre pasea por las tiendas y restaurantes visitados por la gente comun, todo era perfecto en ese entonces, pero habia cierta persona espiando tan tierna cita de ambos enamorados.

- Alli esta!

La joven pelirroja se encontraba en una cafeteria sentada en las mesas de afuera, con un vestido blanco, sombrero blanco con una pequeña rosa roja y lentes oscuros bebiendo un cafe, pero esta vez tenia todo su cabello recogido en el sombrero, para que nadie la reconociera, ya que esta chica es muy famosa en todo el mundo por tan buena lider del gimnacio que es.

La joven susurro

- Ojala nadie me descubra

La joven sorbe su cafe disimuladamente, volteando a ver a la tierna pareja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Te ves muy hermosa May

- Gracias, crei que no te habias dado cuenta, mi tierno niño

- Oye, me voy a sonrojar de nuevo

- Jajajaja, ¿Y que te gusto de mi forma de vestir el dia de hoy?

- Bueno, te ves muy bonita con esa blusa a cuadros de tonos rosas, amarillos y verdes, ademas esos pantalones pescadores color verde pasto, hacen que te veas muy linda

- Gracias Ash, de hecho tu no te ves nada mal con esa camiseta donde se resalta tu delineada cintura

- Oye, me voy a poner rojo como una tomato berry!!!!

Los dos rieron por el chiste sensillo que el habia dicho, la chica recosto su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico suavemente, hasta que por esta reaccion dejo de reir y abrazo tiernamente a la chica, diciendo algo muy sorpresivo.

- Me dio mucho gusto de haberte conocido

- Ash... yo... bueno... creo que fue el destino el que nos hizo conocernos

El joven interrumpio el mismo momento mutuo que sucedia

- Oye ¿No quieres tomarte las fotos conmigo?

- Ah se me olvidaba o.o

El joven sonrio con una risa picara mientras su piel brillaba sobre los debiles rayos del sol

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven pelirroja tenia prisa de algo, tenia que contarle lo sucedido a alguien que la pudiera escuchar y comprender, asi que bebio el tercer cafe tipo americano que habia pedido y se dirigio a la caja.

- ¿Señor cuanto va a ser?

- Seran seis dolares

- Incluya esto a mi tarjeta!!!

El señor paso rapidamente la tarjeta de debito de la chica sobre la caja de pago, la entrego con gentileza, pero la joven pelirroja se la arrebato y se despidio de el despistadamente

- Disculpe, hasta luego!!!!

La joven se echo a correr hacia la parada de autobuses de esa ciudad, esperando su autobus de espera, en eso escucho el autobus que venia de llegada para ir a su rumbo

- Esa es la ruta, el autobus que me llevara a Pueblo Paleta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Eran fotografias donde se plasmaban el amor, dulzura y cariño de los dos enamorados..._

Aparecian sonriendo, creando graciosos gestos, riendo de la nada, encimandose para ver quien salia mejor en esa fotografia, en fin, decenas de formas para retratarse en unas pequeñas fotografias; pero solo habia una que ambos nunca olvidaran, una fotografia de un beso entre los dos.

_Al fin llego el calido y suave espectaculo del dia que no ha cambiado desde que existe este planeta: El atardecer_

Los dos chicos disfrutando de su alegre juventud contemplaban el atardecer como en los tiempos en que viajaban por las regiones conocidas, un poco de nostalgia les provocaba ello, dejando un debil sabor amargo en la boca, pero a la vez dejando esa dulzura de no perder ningun segundo de su vida mientras son felices.

- Esto es muy hermoso, no crei contemplar algo tan comun de esta manera Ash

- Es lo que sentia cuando comence a viajar, viendo el atardecer sabia que el dia estaba muriendo, pero siempre hay un dia mas mientras viva para aprovechar esos momentos felices

- Entiendo, creo que ambos adquirimos esa nostalgia que nos da cuando sabemos que tenemos la oportunidad de vivir lo maximo

Los dos jovenes se separaron diendo una calida despedida

- Nos vemos muy pronto May, ojala que duermas bien hoy

- Claro que si Ash, tan solo pensando en ti me sentire segura y feliz

El joven acerco su mano para acariciar la hermosa cara de la linda jovencita, para que recibiera un amoroso beso

- Nos vemos luego May, despues te hablo, mañana tienes que ir a Hoenn a visitar a tu familia, estare bien

- Te voy a extrañar mucho

- Pero si solo van a ser unos dias

- Bueno, estare bien

Ese beso como ultimo regalo fue recibido en ese instante, y en el momento en que la aurora se desvanecio

- Te amo Ash

- Yo tambien te amo May

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Son mas de las nueve, tengo que llegar pronto al laboratorio Oak

La joven pelirroja llego al famoso Pueblo Paleta en busca de un viejo amigo suyo que por lo tanto no se llevaba muy bien con su propio rival; al tocar el timbre del lujoso laboratorio, abre alguien muy familiar, pero no tan conocido para algunos

- Hola señorita, ¿Que se le ofrece?

- Ah hola, mil disculpas, usted debe de ser la hermana de Gary, ¿No es asi?

- Claro, pero yo si te conozco, tu debes de ser Misty

- Si, claro, ¿Se encuentra su hermano?

- Por supuesto al fin llego a tiempo, ya que en algunas semanas ira de viaje a la region Shinou a hacer algunas investigaciones

- Gracias por el aviso

- De nada, pasa a la sala, en unos minutos le hablare mientras usted lo espera

- Muchas gracias

La joven pelirroja retiro sus zapatillas color perla y se puso unas comodas pantuflas como acostumbran los japoneses al entrar a una casa. La joven se sento comodamente en los sillones verde oscuros contemplando un leve descanso por las prisas que llevaba; despues de diez minutos aparecio el esperado en la sala.

- Hola Misty, hace tiempo que no nos veiamos

- Hola, queria hablarte de algo muy importante de Ash y yo

- ¿Que?, ¿Ya se van a casar despues de mucho tiempo?

La chica se sonrojo y le exclamo

- ¡Claro que no, de hecho el y May son novios por ahora!

- Entonces que cosa tan importante me quieres decir

- Veras, May, unas amigas de Ash y yo... creamos una apuesta

- ¿Que clase de apuesta?

- Bueno... pues quien de nosotras sera... ¡La persona que se quedara con ash!

El joven castaño comenzo a reirse de lo escuchado como si fuese el mejor chiste del mundo

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja jaaaaaajajaja

La joven hermana exclamo

- ¿Que cosa te da tanta risa?

- No, no es nada, jajajajaja

La joven pelirroja se molesto por cierto resultado en el

- ¿Como te puede dar risa una cosa asi? Estoy harta de que Ash nunca entienda lo que sentimos por el, rogandole, llorandole, coqueteandole, pero nada funciona, la unica forma que termine este circulo vicioso es que el pierda el miedo al amor, porque... el antes no era asi

- Entiendo todo, antes el se emocionaba en ese sentido al ver a mi hermana

La joven hermana del rival se acerca con un juego de tazas y un suave te de menta

- Tomen algo, les caera bien antes de cenar

- Gracias hermana

- Muchas gracias señorita Oak

El joven presente exclamo

- Para seguir el tema, creo que tu fuiste el trauma amoroso de Ash

- ¿Que? ¿Porque yo?

- Solo ve bien las cosas, antes de que te conociera, el era un tremendo niño enamoradizo de mi hermana; la perseguia cuando iba a comprar la despensa, hasta cuando ella pasaba por su casa, a Ash le brillaban los ojos de felicidad. Pero todo eso cambio cuando el te conocio a ti

- Pero aun no entiendo porque

- Tal vez porque el amor que tu sentias por el era en serio, y tal vez por eso comenzo a temer al amor, solo fijate como se comportaba con May

- Cierto, despues a las chicas las trata muy indiferente, aunque recuerdo que cuando conoci a Ash, el babeaba por una chica llamada Giselle, era una chica del famoso tec pokemon, despues se volvia enamoradizo con una que otra chica que veia en la region de Kanto, pero despues... todo ese fastidio desaparecio

- No es que te este echando la culpa, solo estoy diciendo que a Ash le afecto mucho tu enamoramiento, tal vez se enamoro de ti, pero de tanto miedo se quedo encerrado en su corazon

- ¿Y porque tanto sabes de cosas asi Gary?

- Por experiencia propia, tuve unas pocas novias y chicas que me gustan ultimamente

- Ay disculpa, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal

- Jejeje, solo prometeme que esa apuesta funcione en el cerebro de Ash jejejeje

- Aunque todas tratemos de seducirlo a como del lugar

El joven se quedo pensando

- ¿Misty, hablas en serio?

- Si Gary, este plan se cumplira pase lo que pase

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos dias despues:_

En la casa del famoso lider del gimnacio, "Norman" se encontraban visitas, los tios de May, lo cual la joven se fastidio de estar en la tipica reunion familiar con parientes que ni conoce y sin poder hablar, por esa razon fue hacia una pequeña habitacion a mirar la television a mirar una telenovela romantica.

Esto era lo que decian los personajes:

- Te amo, mi vida, te dare la mejor "s_orpresa"_ esta noche

- Eres muy lindo, no puedo esperar la "_sorpresa"_

La joven mirando ese programa exclamo

- Se que tipo de "_sorpresa"_ es, jejejeje

Derrepente la chica es interrumpida por su hermano menor

- Ay, como una chica puede sustituir sus metas por un tonto novio, suena ilogico

- Ay Max, callate, tu aun no te has enamorado, por eso dices esas tonterias

En unos segundos despues su madre le habla a la chica

- May, durante estos meses, te han llegado estas cartas, la persona que me las entrego me dijo que las leyeras urgentemente

- ¿Que cartas?

La joven tomo las cartas con seriedad, abrio una de ellas preguntando quien podria ser, pero, al ver de quien era la carta, su estado se volvio en shock

- No, ... No puede ser el...

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, del miedo interno que le llego se cayeron las cartas hacia el suelo, los labios de la joven se volvieron palidos, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. La chica deprimida corrio de nuevo a tomar las cartas que le habian dado, y de nuevo se echo a correr.

- Hija ¡¡¡¿Que sucede?!!!

- May, ¿Quien era esa persona?

La joven se fue corriendo hacia el jardin de su casa, sin mostrar su cara de angustia, solo dejando unas suaves palabras que salieron de su boca amarga...

- Estare bien, me lo merecia...

En un monton de arbustos que se encontraban en el jardin, la joven castaña se recargo alli, tomando las cartas con fuerza que hasta se arrugaron de la fuerza que sentia ella por ese dolor, recordando a esa persona que le habia dado esas cartas.

- ¿Porque tenia que pasar esto, mientras Ash y yo somos algo mas que amigos?

La joven escucho su celular con una melodia famosa, parecia llamar alguien muy especial

- Ah, mi celular...

Ella vio de reojo quien era la persona que le estaba hablando

- No! Es Ash...

La joven contesto sosteniendo el celular con sus manos temblorosas

- Hola Ash... ¿Que ... sucede ...?

- Hola May, solo queria saber si todo esta bien

- Bueno pues...

La joven se puso muy nerviosa al intentarle decir lo que habia sucedido, pero no le dijo nada y suspiro angustiadamente

- No... no... no pasa... nada

- May, te escuchas preocupada, ¿Estas segura que no paso nada?

- No, estoy bien

Mientras la chica dijo estas palabras, sus ojos nuevamente se llenan de lagrimas, se escuchan sollozos de su boca y mira de reojo las dichosas cartas que las hizo sentir mal, despues de esto, el joven moreno le contesta

- May, tengo algo que decirte, pero espero que lo aceptes

La joven limpio sus lagrimas con su brazo y le pregunto de que se trataba

- ¿Que cosa?

- Te tengo una "_sorpresa_" el dia en que regreses a Kanto, porfavor, al ver esta "_sorpresa_" quiero que la aceptes con mucha madurez, ¿Esta bien?

La joven se quedo pensando de que si lo que penso era la "_sorpresa_" que le tenia preparada

- Esta bien, nos veremos pronto, regresare pasado mañana, no te preocupes

- Ok, nos veremos muy pronto May, tu sabes que puedes contar en mi

- Gracias Ash, adios

La llamada del celular habia terminado...

La chica quedo con mil cosas en la cabeza, lo de esa persona que le entrego las cartas y la "_sorpresa"_ que Ash le propuso

- Esa "_sorpresa_" es...

La joven se quedo en pausa, luego de unos segundos sacudio su cabeza alegando

- ¡No crei llegar a esto con Ash! ¿Ahora que hare?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven pelirroja se encontraba desestresada en la casa de Ash, mordiendo unos deliciosos malvaviscos con sus labios y dientes

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Ash, eres muy lindo

- Si, como sea (Pensando: "Convenenciera" ¬¬)

- ¿Y ahora no tienes novia?

- La verdad si... es May, es una chica muy linda, pero ahora esta con sus padres por una visita familiar

- Por eso hiciste esa llamada a Hoenn

El joven comenzo a temblar al acertar algo que le prometio a May cuando hizo la llamada

- Si Misty, May es una persona muy valiosa... en este momento

El joven moreno asintio al voltear a ver a la joven pelirroja, mientras se retiraba poco a poco de la sala

- ¿Porque te vas, Ash? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, bueno.. si, bueno.. no...

- Dime la verdad, ¿Que sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi

- Bueno, la verdad le pedi a May que... ella y yo...

- Si?

- Nosotros dos... tomaramos madurez de hacer...

La joven exclamo de admiracion al adivinar de lo que se trataba mientras tapaba la boca con sus manos de lo descubierto

- ¡Ah!!, ¡Ash! No puedo creerlo

- Si Misty... Estoy decidido a hacerlo

- Pero... ¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?

- Si, estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, ademas pienso que May es la persona indicada para que hagamos el amor

La joven pelirroja comienza a sentirse retraida, sus mejillas comienzan a perder el color natural y sus manos comienzan a ser temblorosas. La chica se aferra en donde esta sentada, agacha un poco su cabeza y le dice con una voz ronca y poco agresiva una orden.

- Oye Ash! ¿No tenias que irte de la sala por un momento?

- Si Misty, pero... ¿Por que te pusiste asi?

- Ash, porfavor, ve a hacer lo que vas a hacer, no me pasa nada

El joven se retiro de la pieza caminando hacia su cuarto lentamente, mientras que la joven pelirroja comenzo a entristecer, el maquillaje de sus ojos se comenzaba a correr de las cristalinas lagrimas que rozaban sus irritadas mejillas.

La joven susurro con suavidad

- Porque Ash, porque, yo queria que pasara esto... conmigo

CONTINUARA


	5. Escrito con tinta verde

Capitulo 5

Escrito con tinta verde

_Todo comenzó hace dos meses..._

_Cuando ella y yo casi arrebatábamos el limite esa tarde fresca de invierno, el viento era frió, pero nuestros cuerpos estaban calidos de ese momento, los besos eran disfrutables, su cuello tenia ese infantil aroma a helado de vainilla, pero no me importaba, me parecía tener ese aroma dulce mientras besaba con detalle su cuello._

_Sus gemidos comenzaban a salir, exclamando mi nombre al sentir mi boca sobre su cuello, a ella le encantaba sentir mis manos acariciando sus caderas, nuestra respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, ella me pedía mas de mi; no habíamos hecho nada pero nuestros cuerpos solo quedaron sellados los abrazos, caricias y besos, hasta que..._

_- Ash ya basta!!!! Déjame_

_Los gritos de la chica comenzaron a detener el asunto, la joven se volvió menos maleable a mis brazos y se alejo de mi agresivamente, como si yo con mi acto, le hubiera hecho perder mi confianza. Pronto ella se levanto, frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo su labio, en su cara se veía preocupación, su cuerpo se tenso más hasta que ella me pide..._

_- Perdón, yo soy la culpable de esto..._

_- No May, yo soy el culpable, por llevar así esta relación_

_- Pero esto fue de manera espontánea, Ash; debemos tener mas cuidado en nosotros_

_Ella sonrojo un poco, envolvió sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, creando un suave abrazo sobre mi diciéndome:_

_- Ash, prométeme que cuidaremos mas nuestra relación, no quiero terminar por esto_

_- No te preocupes, te perdono..._

_Te perdono..._

_Estas fueron frases valiosas para mi, pero ahora este limite deberá perderse..._

Esto fue lo que el joven moreno pensaba, mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama al lado de su pequeño pokemon, sus ojos color chocolate descansaban de esa tensión que se ha cargado con May por pedir esa valiosa promesa, ya que ese será un momento donde se abarcara mucha madurez en su relación.

- Me siento como un innato, no se que hacer

Su pequeño roedor exclamo de manera preocupada

- Pika pika, pikachu?

- Si pikachu, voy a estar bien, muy pronto

La joven de cabellos rojizos se asoma por la pieza de su viejo amigo con la misma cara de preocupación, lo cual esto hizo enfurecer al chico confundido.

- Ash ¿Estas bien? Me preocupo

- No, no estoy bien

El joven comienza a crear una cara de arrogancia, mientras ella dudosa le dice:

- ¿Porque? ¿Es por lo que harán May y tu, verdad?

El joven grita agresivamente con una voz tosca y seca

- ¡Todo es por tu culpa Misty!

- ¿Que? ¿Porque por mi culpa?

- Tu me obligaste a decidir con quien me voy a quedar, y por eso estoy así

El joven se levanto de su cama agresivamente, fijando su mirada llena de arrogancia en la pelirroja, mientras ella comenzó a sollozar de un miedo que le vino a su cuerpo, llenando esa sensación fría y seca por su boca, al ver a un viejo amigo en esa forma de ser.

- No puedo soportarlo mas, no creí que llegaras a eso con May, eso me entristece, Ash

- Porque, ¿Esto era lo que querías de mi, verdad? Terminando acostándome muy pronto con una chica con la que llevo mas o menos cuatro meses, solo por que a alguien como tu se le ocurre obligarme a decidir a mi futuro amor.

La joven pelirroja se quedo sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta muy grueso, sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecer de las lagrimas que iban a punto de salir.

- Solo hice esto por tu bien, para que no te quedaras solo, pero... ¿Como puedes llegar a eso con una chica? ¿Por que tan pronto?

- Esto no te importa Misty, yo ya tengo la edad suficiente para crear mis decisiones, además, ¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?

La joven se acerca enfurecida hacia el joven moreno, preparando su suave voz para un regaño que esta vez si es en serio

- ¡Porque yo te considero alguien valioso! ¡No quiero que te perjudiques ni perjudiques a May en lo que vas a hacer!

La joven pelirroja saca su ira, sintiendo sudor frió sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo esa dosis cargada de enfurecimiento, dejando caer lagrimas del coraje mientras el maquillaje corre sobre sus mejillas, y como agradecimiento final, la chica le da una fuerte bofetada sobre la cara del joven moreno.

Este se queda paralizado del acto...

La joven pelirroja golpea sus puños sobre el suelo de alfombra, se tira al suelo frenéticamente y se suelta a llorar, sus sollozos eran cada vez mas fuertes, las lagrimas cristalinas caían sobre el suelo, humedeciendo la alfombra, mientras tenia un sabor amargo en su boca y sus ánimos se fueron al vació.

El joven se retira y diciendo con una voz más dura y golpeada algo muy crudo para los oídos de la joven sufrida.

- Esta vez no me podrás detener...

El joven se retira fríamente, dejando a la chica tirada en el suelo sobre un rió de lagrimas, suplicando suaves y débiles palabras que exclamaba mientras el se retiraba.

- Ash, no, no te vayas, no quiero que te perjudiques, es todo, por favor... enriéndelo!

El pequeño pokemon amarillo se acerca amablemente hacia la joven deprimida, pone su pequeño brazo sobre la mejilla de la chica, limpiando una brillante lagrima, lo cual por esto, la joven se enderezo dejando un poco de llorar y tranquilizando su voluble acto.

- Pika pika, pikachupi

- Estaré bien, te prometo que todos nos volveremos a unir

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica castaña abre seriamente la carta que le habían mandado...

_Hola May!_

_Quería decirte que yo te considero una buena coordinadora y una rival muy valiosa, por eso quiero pedirte honestamente tu decisión por favor. Sabes algo, tu comenzaste a gustarme desde que te conocí, aunque no me gusta enseñar esta clase de sentimientos hacia alguien como tu, por que tu para mi eres lo mejor, por eso quiero pedirte en estas palabras que no me traiciones y no pierdas esta oportunidad._

_Te amo May, además tu me prometiste que harías todo lo que fuera por nuestra unión, espero que esto sea cierto._

_Con cariño... Drew_

La joven exclama tristemente

- Sospechaba que dijeras algo así, ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Los iris de cristal se opacaron al ver el futuro mensaje en la carta, esas palabras que la ahogaban, escritas con suavidad sobre el papel de oficina, y esa promesa..."Escrita con tinta verde" le viene a la cabeza una y otra vez, la irritaba, la hacia sentir como alguien que no es leal, ese color frio que lo haya en los árboles en verano, se marchita poco a poco, tomando un color amarillento sobre las hojas, hasta llegar al color final marrón y marchitarse por completo.

- Marrón, como los ojos que me escogieron...

Como cuando su viejo y leal amigo que halló en su viaje, la eligió como algo mas que amigos, sentirse al principio una vigorosa inseguridad que poco a poco floreció sobre ese árbol de los recuerdos, lleno de hojas de momentos vivos, pétalos de momentos difíciles, y raíces que se aferran a lo que le preparo hacia el futuro, lo que le espero sin pensarlo antes, la promesa de un viejo rival al que estimaba mucho, escrito con esa tinta verde.

- May ya es hora de irte hija, será mejor que llegues a pronto hacia el barco que te llevara a la región de Kanto

- Si mamá, ya voy

La joven sale de la casa con las cejas caídas, sus ojos de cristal se opacaban de las dos promesas que tiene en la mente, la amarga promesa que le hizo a alguien a que ama, y esa sorpresa que se trataba de explorar un amor apasionado por medio de un "momento especial" ¿Que podía hacer la chica? No romper mas responsabilidades y seguir adelante arreglando los pasados y futuros problemas.

- Oye hija, te encuentro muy deprimida, ¿Es por lo de Ash, cierto? El es un joven de buen corazón, y lo extrañas mucho

- No es eso mamá, fue por mi culpa, hubiera hablado de esa persona cuando Ash se me declaro, pero ya es demasiado tarde, aclarare las cosas cuando lo vea

- Lo dices por las cartas, ¿Verdad?

- Mamá... No estoy segura de que si lo que estoy haciendo, este bien

La joven castaña extiende rápidamente hacia los brazos de su madre, des fragmentando ese calor familiar en el que se puede desahogar en un amor de confianza y comprensión, todo esto se conjuga en un abrazo de despedida, sintiéndose mejor, mas tranquila, y mas segura de si misma.

- Cuídate May, te estaremos esperando con mucho cariño, cuídate y piensa antes de hacer esa decisión con Ash

- Gracias mamá, sabes que tengo toda la confianza en todos ustedes, la decisión de ash será en que si seguíamos siendo novios o no

El sol se pone en posición de la tarde, el barco ya esta esperando a los pasajeros que están en busca de otro destino, varios destinos que les esperan hacia donde quieren ir las personas destinadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días después...

El joven moreno observaba las flores que arreglaba con una infantil cara de fastidio, ya que su madre lo obligo a que arreglara el jardín por la mañana. Los tulipanes de la madre son muy delicados, son muy difíciles de conseguir y por eso debe regarlos con cuidado, algo que no le importaba a Ash y ha recibido locos regaños de su madre por lastimar una pequeña hoja o hasta por rociar demasiada agua.

Ash grita

- Mamá!!!! ¿Por que me pones a hacer esto? Esto es de mujeres

El pequeño pikachu rió al escuchar la expresión de su entrenador

- Pika pika pika pika!!

El joven se ruborizo un poco, su cara se transformo en la típica expresión de niño molesto mientras comenzaba a cortar la mala hierba que crece cerca de las flores. Estaba cansado, las gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello, el sol de la mañana es muy fuerte, debido a que ya había llegado la primavera, y es por eso que su madre le ordeno arreglar el jardín; se recostó un rato, teniendo cuidado en no aplastar las flores, mirando el cielo, la brisa caliente y fastidiosa que causa mas calor. El joven suspiro un poco, pensando mil cosas en la cabeza; que si la decisión de el y May, que si lo que sucedió dos días antes, lo que sea.

- Misty no me ha hablado desde ese día, solo desayuna o ve el televisor, pero me ignora y sigue su rutina

Entre unos arbustos cercanos a una casa vecina, había unas chicas que viven en el pueblo espiando a su querido galán del pueblo, contemplándolo en aquella pose maravillosa, acostado bajo el fuerte sol, mientras los rayos acarician sus mejillas y sus labios, esa brisa caliente que mueve su cabello oscuro y esa calma que relaja bastante.

- Jejejeje, miren esto chicas

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso Ash volvió a salir de su casa?

- Siiii, se encuentra en la mejor parte

- Ay! Que hermoso se ve

- Había escuchado que el tiene una novia de Hoenn

- Si, según yo escuche que es la hija de un famoso líder de gimnasio

- Que envidia, Ash se va solo con las niñas ricas, jajajaja

- Dejen de murmurar, miren que sexy se ve Ash hoy

- Jejejeje, que lindo, quisiera estar acostada allí con el

La divertida disparatada de las chicas es interrumpida por un turbulento grito

- ¿Que están viendo?!!!!!!!!!

- Ahhh, ¿Quien te crees para mandar aquí?

- Soy Misty, vengo de Cerulean City y dejen de estar espiando a Ash

- Largate a tu ciudad, déjanos en paz, ni si quiera eres de aquí

- Yo se porque lo están viendo, dejen de andar espiando, niñas libidinosas

De la fuerte disputa entre las vecinas de Ash salio un comentario que hizo sentir mal a la joven pelirroja

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para mandar a Ash? El ya tiene novia, ella es la que decide lo que hace con el, no tu

La joven pelirroja enfurece por lo que escucho, la ira invade su cuerpo, ese ácido conjugado por una serie de sentimientos ocultos en si por ese amigo, la joven pelirroja toma agresivamente a la chica de los hombros y le dice con sus agallas.

- Escúchame, tu no sabes nada de la relación que he tenido con el, así que tu no eres nadie para intervenir en mis asuntos, láguense o si no le diré a Ash lo que siempre hacen

Las chicas se asustaron de el cambio en Misty y huyeron del sitio, la chica se tranquilizo un poco liberando un fuerte suspiro, librándose de todo enojo y resentimiento, mientras volteó a ver al joven moreno recostado en el pasto y su tierna imagen.

_- __Mis sueños íntimos no podrán hacerse realidad…_

_Etapa del sueño:_

Sus sueños expresaban eterna felicidad, futuros destinos, promesas que para ella eran casi imposibles, se encontraba en etapa adulta, con una vida plena con la persona que siempre amo. Los dos enamorados se habían casado en el sueño, con una casa común dedicándose cada quien a su respectivo lugar; los dos al fin se encontraron, después de un largo viaje del joven.

Llegando de sorpresa a la casa, tomando frágilmente a su hermosa esposa por su cintura que estaba protegida por ese suave vestido de algodón fresco. Los dos se miraron y se alegraron de haberse visto de nuevo.

Llegando la noche, la joven tenia mil gestos sobre la cara, a veces se escuchaban risas tímidas y un frenesí de emociones al escuchar esos excitantes viajes que tuvo su amado chico. Llegaron las dos horas oscuras de la noche, el cuerpo de ella se encontraba frió, serio, sintiendo una presencia con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos al ver una silueta familiar, se acerco poco a poco hacia a ella, dando forma a el al descubierto, su cuerpo se encontraba hermoso bajo esa luz azul que se refleja en la ventana por el matiz de la noche, resaltando su cuello, sus ojos color chocolate, su cabello alborotado, ese torso tan perfecto, el calor que se liberaba de el, su piel morena rozando poco a poco, haciendo esto que la chica se excitara.

- Esto es lo que quieres de mi, Misty

Vio esos cautivantes gestos en su boca saliendo de su ser, sus manos traviesas comenzaron a llegar sin limites a crear ese momento especial, deslizando la yema de sus dedos suavemente sobre esa pijama semitransparente que tenia puesta la chica, esta paralizada, solo podía mostrar su placer…

_Fin del sueño_

_La joven regresa a la normalidad…_

- ¿Qué fue eso? Ay no, mis sueños locos no de nuevo

La joven pelirroja soltó una risa disimulada, ya que en la vida real es aun muy joven, unos 19 años aproximadamente, sigue siendo soltera y una típica adolescente que fantasea con el chico que todas quieren.

De repente escucho una voz familiar

- Misty, yo se de tu plan…

La chica se sorprende al ver a esa persona quien le hablo

- Richie! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Una persona me contó de lo que estas haciendo

- Dime, ¿Quién fue?

La joven hizo una cara de enojo y angustia al mismo tiempo, sus labios se enrojecieron del pulso fuerte y sus mejillas se volvían opacas por el frenesí que se ha provocado los ultimos diez minutos.

- No te puedo decir, solo te puedo avisar que esa persona no la conoces mucho

- Bueno, déjalo así, solo quiero que la demás gente no se de cuenta de ello

- No hay problema, se guardar secretos

Los dos chicos ven de reojo al joven moreno recostado sobre el espeso pasto, absorbiendo un baño de luz mientras su piel sudaba con lentitud, su boca se humedecía y su pecho se calentaba.

- Mira a Ash, de seguro se quedo dormido de nuevo

- Jejeje, ese amigo sigue igual que yo

La joven pelirroja quería reír, pero no podía, por esa persona que miraba al frente de sus ojos

Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el, el chico castaño iba a saludarlo con entusiasmo, mientras la joven pelirroja iba mas atrás, ya que ella había tenido una riña con el esa noche.

- Hola Ash, hace mucho que no te había visto

El joven moreno despistado se asusto de la bienvenida de su viejo amigo, comenzó a enderezarse y alterarse rigurosamente

- Ahhhhh!!! Ahhh!!! Tu!

- Jajajajaja, sigues igual que siempre de despistado

- Cállate, tu eres igual que yo

Los dos jóvenes rieron y disfrutaban de su vuelta a verse desde hace unos dos años, el chico castaño se recostó a lado de su amigo mientras disfrutaba el paisaje de las nubes, la joven pelirroja se enderezo y se retiro poco a poco, pero el joven castaño le habla con exactitud.

- Oye Misty ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con nosotros?

- Ah, es que yo…

Y la joven huyo corriendo con sus zapatillas azules un poco resistentes al relieve el pueblo

-Adiós!!!

Los dos jóvenes se quedan solos, mientras el joven castaño quedándose en misterio de la reacción de su vieja amiga, volteo a ver a su amigo frunciendo el ceño y pidiéndole una razón.

- Oye Ash, ¿Por qué se fue Misty de la nada? Ella siempre es muy amable con nosotros, y es muy raro que sea cortante

- Veras Richie… Ella y yo…

- ¿Eh? ¿Fueron novios y ya no lo son o que?

- Ahh!!! No para nada!!!, seguimos siendo amigos, solo que…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ella y yo peleamos hace pocos días

- Ah, comprendo, y por eso no se han hablado

- Si

- Y dime Ash, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

- Pues ahora tengo una novia

El joven castaño se reacomodo sobre el pasto con agresividad, comenzando a reir de lo escuchado, ya que no lo podía creer

- Jajajajajaja

- ¿Oye, de que te ríes? Es en serio

- Jajajaja, es que no lo puedo creer

- Pues si tengo novia, y se llama May

El joven grito sorpresivamente

-¿QUE? La hija del líder del gimnasio de Petalburg City de Hoenn?

- Si, ella, no lo se, aunque cuando comenzamos a ser novios, sentí como si me hubieran obligado

Al decir esto el joven moreno, su boca se quedo seca, sus parpados se caían un poco y sus facciones se volvían toscas y frías

- Discúlpame Ash, y dime, ¿Que han hecho tu y ella?

- Pues lo que hacen los novios ¿No?

- Vaya que envidia, querer a una persona con todo lo posible, platicar con ella, sentir sus momentos difíciles y compartir miles de cosas, eso me parece maravilloso

- De hecho se siente muy bien cuando ella y yo nos dejamos a llevar el uno al otro

- ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso tu y ella ya llegaron a…?

El joven comenzó a sonrojarse espontáneamente, sus mejillas se calentaban poco a poco y cambio de posición a poner sus manos aplastadas sobre su cabeza, ya que le molesto el comentario.

El joven moreno exclamo

- Oye, cállate, no hablaba de eso

- Jajajaja, entonces de que

- Hablo de cuando nos tenemos tanta confianza, que llegamos a contarnos cosas personales e intimas que si la gente sabría de esas cosas, se burlarían de nosotros o daríamos mala cara

- Ah comprendo, ella y tu se confían muchas cosas

El joven sonrió girando la cabeza para contemplar la felicidad y nostalgia de su viejo amigo, regalando una cara cubierta de frescura y compañía de ese amigo tan especial con sus brillantes ojos almendrados color chocolate.

El la nada el joven moreno se acordó de algo

- Ahhhh!!! Te sentaste en las flores de mamá!!!!

- ¿Qué? Ah! Ojala que a tu madre no se de cuenta

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron rápido, acomodaron las flores recién arruinadas donde estaban y huyeron rápidamente del jardín, al pesar de que la señora Ketchum tuvo el presentimiento.

- ¡Ash, no huyas, mira lo que le hiciste a las flores!

La joven toma a Ash recién huyendo del brazo fuertemente, mientras el joven moreno comenzó a comportarse cono el típico niño berrinchudo de cinco años, soltando reclamos y parloteando hacia su madre.

- Yo no fui mamá!!! Déjame ir a caminar aahhhh!!!

El joven castaño se acerco a la madre de su amigo, bajo su tronco como reverencia de disculpa como lo acostumbran a hacer en Japón

- Mil disculpas señora, no me fije donde me senté, si quiere le pago las flores que le dañe

- Oh, gracias por el aviso jovencito, ah, y discúlpame hijo, aunque me hubieras dado el aviso desde antes.

El joven moreno asintió

- Uh!!!! Ya que!!!!

La señora invito al joven castaño a que pasara hacia la casa con mucha amabilidad mientras que la joven pelirroja se acerco a donde estaba el asunto.

La señora exclama amablemente

- Ah, has regresado Misty, si quieres puedes quedarte unos días mas en la casa de Ash

- No señora, este mismo día me iré

La joven de ojos aguamarina se da el matiz oscuro y frió en su frustración, que se trastorna en el bello color hipócrita de la diplomacia en la señora, sus labios se sueltan un poco y se guía hacia la entrada de la puerta.

- ¿Pero que le habrá sucedido a Misty?

El joven moreno interviene en el asunto con una fría mirada, exfoliando el amargo sabor de su boca con unas frías y disimuladas palabras

- No es nada, mamá, déjala ir

- ¿Acaso ustedes dos se pelearon de nuevo?

- Esto es en serio mamá, no es cosa de niños

La señora frunce el ceño al escuchar la afiliación de su hijo, como si un asunto de mucha madurez los estuviera hundiendo en esa seriedad y decisiones drásticas.

- Esta bien hijo, no intervendré en tus asuntos

La señora se retira dejando una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, dando a decir que pueden pasar a la casa los que quieran pasar, en eso el joven moreno se angustia un poco, bajando un poco la ceja, por la respuesta de su madre.

- Mamá, discúlpame

- No Ash, yo soy la que me debo disculpar, veras, ya no eres un niño, y tu debes hacerte responsable de lo que haces, ¿Me explico?

La señora aun con espíritu joven le guiña el ojo a su hijo con una divertida sonrisa, mientras que el joven moreno abarco un suave gesto de madurez a su madre.

- Mamá

- ¿Si hijo?

- Tengo que ir con May, discúlpame si dejo plantado a mi amigo Richie

El joven castaño se rió del comentario

- No hay problema Ash, tu ve y disfruta tu noviazgo con May

- De acuerdo

El joven de ojos color chocolate entro hacia la casa con toda velocidad, equipando las cosas que llevara y que ropa se pondrá para darle esa "sorpresa" a May; el solo repitió esta afirmativa frase:

- "Quiero que May no se arrepienta de amar a alguien como yo, y se lo demostrare"

- Alto allí Ash!

Era la voz un poco grave de lo normal que salía de los labios rosados de la chica, sus ojos color agua comenzaron a brillar, sus mejillas tomaron un poco de calor y el joven solo escucho unas palabras bastante maduras al oído de sus sentidos.

- Ten cuidado de lo que hagas Ash

El joven callado y neutral en su decisión solo respondió silenciosamente

- Si amiga, lo haré

Los pasos del chico fue lo ultimo que se quedo en huella, los que lo esperaban sabían que lo volverían a ver, pero ¿Será con una nueva cara al mundo? Solo el lo podrá decidir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven castaña se encontraba en la ruta dos esperando a su "Maestro pokemon" a como asi lo llamaba, pero con una mala noticia en si, no sabia como arreglar el asunto. A lo lejos del camino, se vio la silueta familiar de su amado.

-May!!! Ya regrese!!!

Al ver como se acercaba, sentía pesadez y felicidad a la vez, por la carta de esa persona a quien había hecho la promesa, pero no quería decírselo a el, el se veía bastante decidido a su "sorpresa" especial que a ella le esperaba.

El joven llego y sujeto con delicadeza la cintura de la chica, cargándola un poco, ya que para el es bastante liviana, un cuerpo fino y delgado sobre esos dos diamantes que tiene como ojos y su cabello color almendra con el aroma del shampoo de canela.

-May, te extrañe mucho, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

- ¿En serio? Yo también

- Vamos, te puedo enseñar un lugar donde podamos estar a gusto, sígueme

Entre la necesaria caminata hacia ese lugar especial, se escuchaban risas, exclamaciones, gestos, abrazos y leves besos ya que el no quería malgastar esa pasión en ese momento, esta pasión será guardada hasta aquel "tiempo correcto"

- Mira May, este es el lugar de el que te hable

- Ah! Ash! Es maravilloso

En le dulce atardecer que aparecían nubes alrededor del sol color cítricas y tonos dulces rosados, la joven quedo hipnotizada con aquella mirada de su "Maestro pokemon", sus ojos sensuales color chocolate conquistaban a cualquier chica que estuviese alrededor, pero la única era ella.

- Ash, me cautivas ¿Sabes?

- Como yo te amo, quiero hacerte sentir la única en el mundo

- Oye!!

La joven se ruborizo naturalmente al escuchar las palabras tiernas que salían de esos labios

- May

- ¿Si Ash?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en Hoenn?

- Si, lo recuerdo ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Em… May, eres una chica muy linda, al principio me la pasaba regañándote, pero después te tome mucho cariño, así que…

- Ash… yo…

- Creo que eres la primera persona a quien he amado

La joven se ruborizo mas al escuchar las suaves palabras de su viejo amigo, también quedo sorprendida al saber los sentimientos de su gran amigo que conoció hace poco tiempo, este la tomo por los hombros de la chica tiernamente, mientras ella paralizada le responde algo inusual

- Ash, honestamente siento que tu amaste a alguien mas

- ¿Tu crees? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque yo no soy la única chica que le gustas

El joven solo sonrió de manera modesta

- No es cierto May

- Si, es cierto

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no jajaja

El juego de los dos enamorados seguía y seguía, hasta que las manos del joven comenzaron a provocar un ataque de cosquillas hacia la chica.

- No Ash, me haces cosquillas… No!!!!

- Con que si ¿Eh?

Poco a poco las infantiles y fastidiosas cosquillas se transformaron poco a poco en provocativas caricias que se disimulaban entre su cuerpo, acariciando apasionadamente sus grandes caderas encima de su ropa, impidiendo lo que los podría interrumpir, mientras la chica soltó un débil gemido

- Ash… No…. Espera

El joven moreno se levanto de ella

- Discúlpame May, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que aquella vez de lo que nos sucedió esa tarde de invierno

- Ash…

- ¿Si May?

- La "sorpresa" que me ibas a dar… era de… ¿Hacerlo contigo?

El joven se levanto un poco mas, tratando de seducir a la joven con una suave y tierna mirada, no queria provocar acoso, ni ego, ni si quiera lastima, el solo queria que ella se sintiera "A gusto"

- Honestamente si… ¿Qué decides?

La joven castaña se sonrojo, recordando lo que vio en esa boba telenovela en el televisor

- Ash… bueno… pues no sabría que decirte

- Ahora sabes la sorpresa May, tú decides

La joven castaña se sonrojo mucho al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de los labios del joven, el dia estaba muriendo, poco a poco llegaba la noche, las estrellas comenzaban a resplandecer fuertemente en medio del sol metiéndose entre las montañas.

- Bueno, es que yo, pues…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No es eso, solo que…

- Vamos, dime lo que quieras, confía en mi

- Tengo muchas ganas…es que… no lo se

El joven sorprendido comenzo a tener un tremendo cambio en su cuerpo, comenzo a calentarse de la pena de lo que habia escuchado, el sudor frio queria salir de el, mientras que su boca quedo en seco por todo lo que le decia su joven novia.

- Tu me pareces muy… atractivo, de hecho me parece que serias bueno en ese "Momento especial"

La chica lo voltea a ver de reojo, extendiendo su cuerpo un poco para resaltar su cuerpo curvreado y mantener al joven en estado de shock para tener un poco de atracción, una tactica que siempre funciono en el desde que comenzaron a ser novios.

- Pues te lo voy a demostrar

- Entonces que ¿Lo vamos a hacer aquí?

- Claro que no, aquí hay muchos pokemons peligrosos en la noche y los entrenadores nos podrian descubrir

La chica rio del breve comentario del joven moreno, este afilmo

- Pero tengo un lugar especial para este momento

- ¿Dónde?

- Ven, te gustara mucho

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos turquesa de la joven pelirroja brillaban con esas lágrimas cristalinas de un dolor emocional, la joven se encontraba sentada con un sabor amargo en la boca, solo podía soltar sollozos de la angustia, la razón fue por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El joven castaño le pregunta

- ¿Por qué tan triste Misty?

- Es que yo …

- Lo amas ¿Cierto?

- Es que Ash es para mi un…

- No lo escondas mas, yo ya lo había sospechado desde que los conocí

- Ah, ya veo, pero en estos momentos, no puedo hacer nada

- Comprendo, Ash me comento todo

- ¿Qué?

- Ustedes dos pelearon, además Ash se puso muy triste cuando dijo que sintió como si hubieran obligado a ser novio de May

La joven reacciono de manera fría, desahuciada y un poco mas sentimental, sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse aun más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y de pronto los sollozos fueron aun más fuertes

- ¡Todo esto fue mi culpa Richie!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡ Es mi culpa, es mi culpa!

- Vamos dime porque tienes la culpa

- Es que presione a Ash en que escogiera a una de nosotras sus amigas, hace poco tiempo, y ahora en este preciso momento, hará el amor con una chica a que obligue a que amara, mientras yo que verdaderamente lo amo sufro por no declarar mi amor hacia el

La joven pelirroja recargo agresivamente sobre el pecho de su viejo amigo, mojando la playera oscura con esas lagrimas cristalinas donde desahogaba su culpa y su falta de confianza a lo que había hecho

- Es mi culpa ¡MI CULPA!

- Vamos, descuida, a todos nos desespera que Ash no piense en el amor que le tienen los demás, ni si quiera en el amor de sus demás amigos, pienso que es muy ingenuo, pero tal vez aquí los dos tienen la culpa

- No, yo soy la única culpable aquí

- Mira Misty, tu tuviste el error de no tolerar el corazón de Ash, y el también tiene la culpa por no tener a quien amar, siento que le importan mas sus batallas y entrenamientos a lo que siente su corazón

- Entonces… siento que a el lo han dañado antes

- No es eso Misty, es solo que ama a alguien, pero no sabe que ese sentimiento es amor

La joven calmo su tristeza, sus ojos rojizos dejaron de soltar lagrimas, la joven talló sus ojos con sus manos suavemente para que no se irritaran mas y decidió soltar un gesto serio y preocupado

- Solo puedo pedir, que ojala le vaya bien a Ash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mira May, ya llegamos

- Esto es asombroso Ash

Los dos jóvenes enamorados se sentían decididos a entregarse piel a piel en su profundo amor, la joven castaña sentía una madurez interior que preparo para lo que iba a suceder. Se encontraban en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, donde fue prestada para Ash para que se hiciera realidad la sorpresa de los dos.

- ¿Todo esto lo hiciste por mi?

- Si May, te lo mereces, eres una persona muy valiosa para mi

- Gracias, es muy raro que demuestres afecto hacia alguien

- Es porque yo te quiero, aprendí que no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien

- Claro que no Ash, al contrario, es lo que todo el mundo le pasa una vez

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, se sentaron suavemente sobre la cama con rastros de rosas en la almohada, a ambos les palpitaba fuertemente el corazón, llenos de nervios y pudor, ya que será la primera vez que lo harán, sus destinos nunca pensaron que llegarían a este reto amoroso, pero ellos solos están destinados a explorar su amor de una manera mas intima, mas atrevida, algo que hasta ahora llegaran.

- Ash… yo…

- ¿Si May?

- Siento muchos nervios de hacer esto

- Yo también, y eso que yo lo propuse

La joven castaña rió disimuladamente, pero el joven se acerca hacia ella espontáneamente, juntando sus labios de manera provocativa, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera tierna, una manera dulce y delicada que cualquier chica pasaría o le gustaría pasar, las mejillas de la joven ardían de lo sucedido, ya que el momento acaba de comenzar…

_Acaba de comenzar…_

Los dos siguieron el beso, esos labios secos de un rudo entrenador se juntaban con los dulces y suaves labios de la competente coordinadora en un momento especial; la joven soltó su boca pidiendo suspirar.

- Déjame respirar

El joven moreno dijo sonrojadamente

- Ah disculpa, esto me pasa por ser muy agresivo, avísame cuando te este haciendo sentir mal

- No es eso, es solo que… _Eres lo mejor para mi…_

La joven se lanza hacia su amado a juntar sus labios de nuevo, sintiendo ese agridulce sabor en su boca, jugueteando con sus lenguas, provocándose leves caricias y soltando ese calor que se fusionaba entre ellos.

La joven castaña suelta un suspiro con unas fuertes palabras

- Quiero llegar mas lejos Ash

Las manos del joven moreno se guiaron a su cuerpo, sujetándola sobre su curveada cintura y dejando caer la yema de sus dedos hacia sus caderas, donde ambos se recostaron en esa suave cama con aroma a vainilla.

La joven castaña comenzó a sentir una sensación nueva, una sensación que le encantaba, mientras mas grande la sentía, mas tenia las ganas de seguir sintiéndola, era el sentir del placer al estar disfrutando esas suaves caricias en su cintura, sus brazos, su pecho, su cuello; le fascinaba sentir el frotamiento de los guantes que su amado joven moreno tenia puestos, esas manos que la mantenía en ese excitante momento.

Continuamente el joven maestro pokemon comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, lamiéndolo un poco para que la joven estremeciera, mientras sus manos se mantenían ocupadas para retirar su ropa lentamente, su blusa caía lentamente, rozándose esa tela sobre su piel para provocar mas placer, no dejaba de gustarle.

El joven le dijo suavemente cara a cara

- Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la luna

- Oye Ash, suenas a galán de telenovela

- Jajaja, ¿Sigues siendo aficionada a esos programas de televisión?

La joven río un poco al oír el comentario de su amado, lo abraza suavemente para seguir este momento mágico, el joven se quedo petrificado, con un poco de inseguridad.

- ¿Qué sucede Ash?

- Bueno, no se como continuar esto May, tu me entiendes?

- Ay Ash, sigues igual de ingenuo

El joven se sonrojo un poco y le lastimo lo que le dijo ella, el joven se inclino un poco para arriba y entristeció con una pizca de vergüenza; la joven se acerca sensualmente, froto su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el y le sonrió de una manera cautivadora y provocativa, diciéndole un poco al oido algo un poco fuerte para la mentalidad de Ash.

- Yo te puedo enseñar como seguir esto

El joven moreno se sonrojo mas, mientras la joven castaña solo tomo en calma las cosas, junto suavemente sus labios con los de Ash y así comenzó un momento único entre los dos. Retirando sus prendas de ropa, una por una, ganando un conjunto de besos en cada sitio de sus cuerpos: el cuello, los brazos, los ojos, la espalda, las piernas, el pecho, el abdomen, los hombros, sus caras, todo era explorado mutuamente, dándose cuenta de tener cuidado en no lastimarse el uno al otro.

- ¿Va todo bien May?

- Si Ash, este momento todo es perfecto, me siento como una verdadera mujer hacia ti

- De hecho, no es mi culpa que seas una mujer tan hermosa, tu cuerpo es tan especial

La joven sonrojo ocultando un poco su cuerpo entre las sabanas blancas con aroma a vainilla

- ¿Qué? Mi cuerpo pues… bueno… tu cuerpo no esta nada mal

- Vamos May, dime la verdad, ¿Te gusto como soy?

- Solo te lo puedo expresar de cierta forma, no con palabras

_Algunas cosas no se pueden describir con palabras… o si?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Salon Maiden_

_11:38pm_

La joven de cabellos plateados se quedo pensando en alguien…

- Ese alguien que lo conocí afuera de su casa, ese alguien que me tomo como una buena amiga, ese alguien que río y disfruto conmigo en ese momento en que lo conoci, ese alguien con aroma a bosque que refrescaba su aire al sentir ese amor templado, ese alguien que tuvo una batalla pokemon contra mi para ganar un dichoso símbolo, y ese alguien que me tomo de la mano, dejando ese dulce calor del chico de ojos chocolate sobre mi mano, conservando ese calor durante segundos sujetándolo al unir ambas manos en el momento en que me despedí de el.

Ese alguien… Ash Ketchum…

Anabel se levanto un poco nerviosa, dejando un recado para Scott

- Scott, deja servicio de cuidado al Salon, ya que tengo algo _pendiente_ por hacer

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa pendiente va a hacer?

- Algo que me dejo a medias mi corazón

La joven se sonrojo un poco, pero inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de salida

El señor se quedo en dudas

- Estas chicas, todas son iguales, se enamoran de un chico y ya lo es todo para ellas, jeje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos azules cristalinos invadieron la mente del joven moreno, su cuerpo curveado, esa piel suave y deliciosa, sensible a los besos y estimulaciones, ese aroma femenino de perfume que ya no le sonó tan familiar, ese cuello tan fino penetrado de besos y rozos de la boca y las manos que la acariciaron. Luego llegando mas abajo, el pecho, una parte muy sensible, una suavidad y sensitividad, al solo besar esa zona, la joven recibe placer de los besos que excitan esa zona del cuerpo con delicadeza, sensualidad y amor.

La joven soltó fuertes gemidos

- Ash…

- ¿Si May?

- No quiero que esto termine, nunca

- Procurare hacer mas largo este momento

Llego el momento de la unión, un momento en que sentirán una forma de placer, un poco desconocida entre los dos, la joven castaña recostada sobre las almohadas contemplaba al joven con una cautivación espontánea; su cuerpo bien formado y delgado, su piel morena y suave, sus pectorales un poco resaltados, ese brillo natural en la piel que lo hace ver sensual y atrayente a sus ojos, ese abdomen que se roza un poco al vientre de ella en el momento de la unión.

La joven sintió algo desconocido, algo que le provocaba dolor internamente, mientras su cuerpo sudaba y se acaloraba de lo sucedido.

- Ash, esto es…

- Hemos llegado a…

Los dos se han unido, sintieron un cosquilleo en la sangre, un dolor desconocido y al mismo tiempo, un placer inolvidable, los dos se quedaron viendo, la joven libero lagrimas de lo que sentía, mientras que el joven moreno sonrojo bastante por lo que sentía. De repente los dos comenzaron a crear un movimiento suave entre sus caderas, la joven lloro un poco mas soltando quejidos; fue un placer hermoso y que lo podía disfrutar viniendo de aquel maestro pokemon.

- Relájate May, esto es natural

- Lo se, sigue Ash

De la nada le llego un estado de shock a la joven castaña, un cambio drástico que le impidió gozar de este momento e intentar soltarse de esa unión; mil cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza y la mas importante: la promesa…

- Ash! Basta!!

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estoy lastimando?

- Basta!!! Por favor!!!

El joven interrumpió el momento, desuniendo sus cuerpos, el joven comenzó a sudar frió por el susto de la chica, sus ojos se opacaron, se le baja la presión drásticamente mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La joven sintió un dolor mas fuerte al sentir la separación, soltó unas lagrimas agresivamente y un gemido doloroso, su cuerpo dejo de sudar templadamente, sintió un nudo muy grueso en la garganta y un dolor en su corazón por interrumpir a esa persona que ella siente que podrá dejar de amar.

- Lo sabia May, paso casi lo mismo como la vez de esa tarde de invierno

- No es eso Ash, es solo que…

- ¿Qué sucede? No quiero lastimarte, y creo que ya lo hice

- No lo tomes así

La joven cobija su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas, sujetando un poco de la tela en las palmas de sus manos, llorando trágicamente limpiando esas lagrimas sobre ese trozo te tela que tiene entre sus manos. El joven se sintió triste, asustado, con la duda de saber el porque de ese cambio de parecer mientras hacían el amor.

- Ash, veras… yo hice una promesa

- ¿Qué?

- No lo tomes a mal, pero alguien estaba preparado a amarme antes que tu

El joven sintió la sangre pesada, se le bajo mas la presión, sintiendo una pesadez fría que lo hizo también llorar, inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Esto no es mi culpa

- Si porque es la mía

- Aquí nadie tiene la culpa May, fue la culpa de esa persona que me obligo amar a alguien

La joven dejo de llorar, sus mejillas se enrojecieron del coraje y grita agresivamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces todo este amor fue solo un juego?

- No May, eres una buena chica y te amo, pero Misty…

- Yo ya no te podré amar Ash, después de lo que me dijiste me siento traicionada

- No, no lo tomes asi, si realmente te hubiera traicionado, no te hubiera tratado como te trate

Al oír eso, la joven se relajo, suspirando un poco para respirar.

- Entonces… ¿Realmente me amas?

- Discúlpame May, no quiero que por este amor dejemos nuestra amistad también

- No Ash, lo siento, esto también fue mi culpa, no pensé en lo que podría pasar en el futuro, como esa carta

- ¿Carta?

- Si, una carta que me mando Drew sobre esta promesa

- Entonces tu y Drew…

- Si Ash, nos prometimos mutuamente en declarar nuestro amor, y creo que hice mal a todos

La joven comenzó a soltar lagrimas de nuevo, sollozando fuertemente, su cara se cubria de lagrimas, sus mejillas se humedecieron; era como un rio a gran velocidad, no podia dejar de llorar por lo que hizo. Después sintió un suave abrazo, un calor familiar que lo perdio hace minutos en medio de esa unión, esa piel que fue rozada, tocada y vista por sus ojos, era un abrazo del joven, la sujeto suavemente en su pecho, creando un abrazo para consolarla.

- No te preocupes May, yo siempre te voy a querer

- Ash perdóname

La joven apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven al aire, humedeciéndolo con sus lagrimas y soltando ese sabor amargo de su boca.

- Entonces… ¿Aquí terminamos?

- Si te sientes mal, por esto… Si… la manera en demostrar que te quiero, es dejándote libre

La joven lo vio a los ojos, con una sonrisa serena, una tranquilidad que sintió dentro de su pecho, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar aun mas, dejando de llorar ante el; el joven la mira también, con una esperanza de hacer todo lo posible para verla siempre feliz.

Los dos voltearon a ver la ventana, era la luna ocultándose en el lago, preparándose pronto para que amareciera el día, era una luz tenue, unos tonos azulados y oscuros que eran liberados radicalmente e iluminando a los dos jóvenes que han terminado una relación, pero para causar menos problemas deciden terminar, aunque ambos seguirán siendo amigos.

- Que hermoso Ash

- Como en los viejos tiempos

- Ash

- ¿Si?

- Podría darte un ultimo beso para concluir nuestra relación

- Claro

El joven le sonrió amablemente, dejando la hipocresía atrás, soltando su sinceridad hacia ella, la joven sintiéndose mas liviana de problemas acerco sus labios hacia los de el, sintiendo ese sabor dulce de su boca por ultima vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al día siguiente…_

La joven castaña se encuentra por un camino que la guiara hacia llegar a su familiar destino, a su casa…

- Ash, quiero decirte que aun te quiero, pero ojala y podamos seguir siendo amigos

- No te preocupes May, tu siempre serás alguien muy valioso para mi

- Muchas gracias Ash

La joven se fue corriendo hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo su silueta entre las montañas, solo se podía ver ese vestido verde que traía puesto y se movía al compás del aire que soplaba a lo lejos. El joven moreno dejo libre una lagrima, y también un amor a quien ha sido correspondido por alguien mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven regreso a Pueblo Paleta caminando cómodamente, con unos jeans puestos, una camiseta negra, en fin… típico de el, se sentía un poco alagado de lo que hizo, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco triste; al llegar a su casa y abriendo la puerta, su pequeño pikachu brinca hacia el de bienvenida.

- Pika pi!!

- Pikachu! Que gusto verte!

Su mamá y amigos le dan la gran bienvenida a su casa

- Hola Ash, ya regresaste

- Si Richie, gracias

- Hola hijo, te veo un poco triste ¿Qué te sucedió?

- No es nada mamá, nada en especial

El joven entro seriamente a la casa, caminando suavemente hacia la sala, de reojo vio la silueta de su amiga, alguien a quien le debe algo muy valioso: Una disculpa

- Ya regresaste Ash

El joven le responde de manera enojada

- Si Misty, ya regrese ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero disculparme

- ¿Ah?

- Si Ash, te obligue amar a alguien, y no quiero hacer mas daño a los demás

- Pero por tu culpa apenas termine con May, ¿Crees que ahora me siento muy contento?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu y May… terminaron?

- Si, mientras ella y yo hicimos…

- ¿Hicieron que?

- No quiero mas explicaciones, ya sabrás que hicimos

La joven pelirroja se quedo atónita por saber lo que habían hecho el y May, la joven se acerco agresivamente hacia el, ganando su mirada y diciéndole en su cara

- En serio Ash… discúlpame

El joven moreno se quedo pensando, mordiendo un poco el labio y viendo la sinceridad de los ojos de Misty exclamo

- Si Misty, te perdono

- Gracias Ash!!

La chica pelirroja soltó un abrazo hacia el, un abrazo de amistad, con una sencillez que lo hizo ponerse mas feliz, y para que la joven se diera cuenta que la ha perdonado, la abraza también.

CONTINUARA


	6. ¿Estas seguro que todo el mundo te ama?

Capitulo 6

¿Estas seguro que todo el mundo te ama?

Una ciudad común y corriente, habitada de gente, ruido y mucho desorden, los semáforos en alto, mientras los vehículos atascados, la gente aprovecha el trafico para cruzar la otra cuadra, en fin, esto es muy común en el centro de la cuidad, escuchando a los vendedores, las señoras regañando a sus hijos, los adolescentes platicando abiertamente, los niños que se les antoja un helado, los ancianos quejándose de la sociedad, las señoras comprando la despensa, los universitarios bebiendo café en compañía de su cigarrillo, las jovencitas mirando lo ultimo de la moda en ropa; en pocas palabras, el centro de la ciudad es muy predecible.

_La tercera chica que entro a la apuesta..._

Maisy y unos amigos de ella iban paseando por el acelerado centro de la ciudad, solo para "Dar la vuelta" como muchos dicen, de diversas platicas que se hacían entre ellos, llego una platica privada y un poco femenina: "Los novios"

Una de sus amigas exclamo

- Oye Maisy, ¿Ya tienes novio?

- Oh, pues aun no, pero ya tengo un comprometido

- ¿Y como es ese chico?

- Pues para mi es muy guapo, es demasiado amable, tierno, lindo, atrevido, ardiente y muy valiente en su caso, confía mucho en si mismo, además tiene demasiada suerte en mi comparación

- Vamos dinos a todas quien es ese chico

Las chicas comenzaron a convencer a la joven de dos trenzas

- Vamos, por favor dinos por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La joven grito

- ¡NO!

- Por favor Maisy, te prometemos que no exclamaremos excusas

- Como oyeron, no, o sea, negativo, nada, no no no no no no ¡NO!

La joven de dos trenzas huye rápido tratándose de alejar un poco del grupo de amigos, corrió hacia un callejón para esconderse, pero tenía una cara muy triste, facciones de preocupación y los ojos un poco llorosos.

- Ya los conozco como son, ellos se burlan de el por solo ser el, me han pasado cosas malas al escuchar a mis amigos hablar de Ash

La joven comienza a recordar los molestos comentarios que hacían sus amigos

_- Ash es un tonto, es un bobo inmaduro, ni si quiera sabe pelear bien_

_- Ash es un obsesionado, además esta muy feo_

_- Jajaja Ash es un imbecil que asco!!!_

La joven al recordar esto, suelta sollozos ligeros y con un sabor amargo en la garganta se traga el sufrimiento, limpia un poco sus lágrimas y va hacia sus amigos a librar ese tema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha pasado una semana de que Ash y May se separaron, pero prometieron que siempre iban a estar juntos; el joven moreno mira claramente un atardecer, ya que le hizo recordar esa vez en que se declaro con May, era un atardecer, donde el día moría y llegaba la noche, miraron las estrellas y algo mas valioso, declararon su amor. Ash se sentía muy dolido, al pesar de que siguieran siendo amigos.

- Hola Ash ¿Estas bien?

- Ah, hola Richie… pues, no muy bien que digamos

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

- Lo se, aunque me siento un poco lastimado en mi corazón

- Vaya, si que eres suertudo Ash, yo no he tenido ninguna novia y tu si

- Jeje, oye, algún día te llegara, eres el típico chico que toda mujer desea, eres rubio, tienes ojos claros, cabello claro y eres demasiado tierno en apariencia, aunque se que por dentro eres igual que yo, en fin, eres un típico galán

- Oye Ash, ni digas nada, muchas chicas te persiguen

Los dos jóvenes rieron de las cosas dichas, ya que eran verdades, no mentiras, pero de repente el joven castaño lo ve a los ojos a su gran amigo

- Siento que algún día dejaremos de pensar obsesionadamente en las batallas pokemon, y dedicaremos tiempo a la persona que realmente amamos

- Si Richie… yo también lo siento así, aunque me siento un poco raro

- Uh ¿Por qué?

- Es que May y yo…

- ¿QUEEE? ¿Acaso tu y May hicieron…

- Si Richie, me siento un poco inseguro en el caso de que me vuelva a acostar con una chica

- Vamos Ash, todos debemos crecer tarde o temprano, no siempre no la pasaremos en las batallas todo el día con las mentes inocentes como cuando teníamos diez años

- Si lo se, siento que debo aceptar las cosas como van, gracias Richie, eres un buen amigo

- De nada Ash, cuento contigo

Los dos jóvenes reflexionaron un poco la plática, mirando los dos como termina un día, el contraste de las nubes se filtra con el oscurecimiento del cielo y al mismo tiempo soplando una brisa suave que movía el cabello de ambos jóvenes.

- Oye Ash

- ¿Si?

- Y como estuvo eso en la cama? Dime

- Ahhh! Pervertido!!!

- Jajajaja, solo bromeaba, jajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Al día siguiente…_

_Se sentía un clima muy excitante, más o menos de 37 grados centígrados, un verano ideal para divertirse._

El joven entrenador decidió salir en una fresca y asoleada mañana así, con ese clima, a nadar a su piscina de su casa junto con su pokemon eléctrico pikachu.

- Pikachu, vamos a nadar

- Pika pika, pikachu

En unos arbustos cerca del jardín trasero de la casa, por la piscina, se encontraba Melody con una idea picante y picara, lo de base tenia una cámara digital en sus manos.

- Al fin... después de tanto tiempo ¡Podré tenerte plasmado como en mis sueños!

El joven entrenador comenzó a retirar su playera suavemente, dejando su esbelto pecho al aire, mientras la picara fotógrafa disfrutaba de lo lindo con las fotos que saco en ese entonces.

- Sigue así Ash, a ver, posa para mi niño guapo!!!!!!!

El joven no estaba nada mal para las chicas, esa piel morena clara avellanada brillaba provocativamente por los rayos del sol, en especial sobre su cara, donde se resaltaba el grosor de sus deliciosos labios y su apetitoso cuello; era como un suave caramelo. También brillaba su cabello negro azulado, se veía tan excitante, sin faltar su piel, su torso bien formado, ese brillo tan peculiar.

Después se retira sus jeans disimuladamente, desabrochándose su cinturón con la yema de sus dedos y bajando suavemente esa prenda, pero el chico tenia su short para nadar bajo sus jeans, aunque Melody pensó otras ideas picantes que solo puede ver en sus sueños locos.

La chica casi grita

- Ay no!!! Ya los tenía puestos

En ese entonces, se oye la voz de una vieja conocida

- Cállate Melody, te van a descubrir

- Misty????... Oye! tu no eres nadie para...

Melody frunció el ceño preguntando algo irreverente

- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a espiar a Ash, verdad? No me mientas, ¡Copiona!

- Bueno, es que veras...

La joven pelirroja se impacto de ver así a su viejo amigo a lo lejos de allí

- ¡Ay Ash!

Melody exclama fuertemente

- ¿Eh? ¿DE QUE ME PERDI?

- Shhh, cállate

La joven pelirroja se sonroja y le tapa la boca con la mano a la pequeña fotógrafa, mientras que el joven disfrutaba del sol en compañía de su pequeño roedor eléctrico. De sorpresa, su pequeño pokemon amarillo moja al joven para molestarlo, mientras que su cuerpo quedo casi mojado, se notaba como resbalaban las gotas de agua sobre su piel, corriendo por su cuello, sus labios, su cuerpo y junto con el brillo del sol, ese momento era travieso para aquellas chicas que lo espiaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llego la llegada de la tarde, el sol cambia de posición y la noche se acerca un poco, las dos jóvenes se encontraban distraídas de el asombro que vieron hace horas, la joven pelirroja partía una dulce manzana verde en la mesa de la cocina de la casa ajena, mientras la otra chica se encontraba nerviosa, buscando un lugar donde esconder esa indiscreta cámara por su contenido especial.

- Melody, ¿Sigues con eso?

- Oye, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta

La joven novata fotógrafa se acerco agresivamente hacia la joven pelirroja gritándole algo muy advertido

- Escucha Misty, no quiero que nadie sepa de lo que hice, y tu estas de cómplice, así que no quiero que nadie sepa de esto, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! ¿Entendiste?

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo una cosa

- ¿Si?

- Se mas discreta para la próxima

La joven pelirroja apunta hacia el lado derecho, siéndose visible la silueta del pequeño ratón eléctrico a sus ojos.

- ¿Pika?

- Ahhh, hola pikachu… Nosotras estábamos…. ehhhh ….

- Pika pika

- Oh si, mi cámara, jajaja, no es mía, me la prestaron

- Pika pi

La joven pelirroja se acerca para sacarlos del tema

- Mira, tengo manzana partida, ¿No quieres?

El pequeño roedor toma un pequeño trozo de la manzana y lo saborea al comer

- Pika pika!!

- _Melody, escóndela mientras pikachu esta distraído…_

- Si ya voy… uh… Ahhh, donde???

De repente se encontraba el joven moreno con una toalla colgando sobre su cuello, con una camiseta negra y unos jeans, las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron al ver a la persona involucrada en su sesión fotográfica traviesa.

- Oigan, chicas ¿Dónde estaban?

- Ash!!!!!!

- Tu!!!! Ahhh Hola Ash!!!

- Hola Misty, oh Melody nos volvemos a ver, que gusto

- Jajajaja, ay Ash gracias, sigues siendo igual de lindo y guapo como antes

La joven de cabellos oscuros voltea de reojo a la joven pelirroja con un gesto para hacerla enojar y le provoquen celos, mientras que la chica de cabellos naranja se enfurece un poco aunque al mismo tiempo la trata de ignorar.

- Oigan chicas, ¿No quieren ir conmigo a dar un paseo?

- Oh por supuesto Ash, me encantas cuando eres amable con las chicas

Misty se enfurece mas, trata de disimular los celos, portándose amable con los dos y al mismo tiempo arruinando el plan ya hecho.

- Oye Ash, ¿No se te olvido de que ibas a ir con Richie hacia un entrenamiento pokemon?

- Ah, es cierto, gracias por recordármelo

- Jajaja, de nada, ya sabes _que yo soy una chica que no anda de convenenciera_

La joven pelirroja voltea a ver de reojo a Melody para provocarle ahora a ella celos

- Grr, Misty, me las vas a pagar…

- Jejeje

El joven se retira de la casa hacia lo pendiente que tenia con su mejor amigo

- Vamonos pikachu

- Pika

Las dos chicas se quedan solas de nuevo, la joven pelirroja se acerca entusiasmadamente hacia Melody

- Vamos Melody, enséñame las fotos

- Ah ¿Por qué? Si tu estuviste conmigo cuando las sacaste, tu ya viste ese momento en vivo

- Por favor Melody, muéstramelas

- Uh ya se para que las quieres, vas a imaginarte a Ash como en tus sueños raros

- Callate, no seas tonta, solo las quiero ver, ¿Dónde esta la cámara?

- Aquí la tengo, en mi bolso, la escondí inmediatamente que vi a Ash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven moreno corre hacia el campo abierto, mirando el hermoso paisaje que veía alrededor; los árboles frondosos provocando millones de destellos en el suelo gracias a la sombra de las pequeñas hojas de los árboles, las flores abriéndose ante los rayos del sol, el agua cristalina con tonos azulados donde se asoman los magicarp y goldeen que emigran hacia el río y la tierra con su color un poco oscuro acompañado del suave pasto donde se ocultan los tréboles que renacen después de llover.

El joven se encuentra con su buen amigo de siempre

- Hola Richie

- Hola Ash, que puntual eres

- Jajajaja, y eso que ya iba a hacer planes con mis amigas

- ¿Ya estas mejor Ash? Tú sabes, después de lo sucedido

- Si, ya me siento un poco mejor, aunque un poco dolido todavía

- ¿Quieres que empecemos con el entrenamiento?

- Si, por supuesto

Y así los dos jóvenes comenzaron su entrenamiento temporal

- Bueno, "Sparky" yo te elijo

- Vamos pikachu, ve!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre las 6 y 7 de la tarde, Viridian city se encontraba en plena hora pico, todos salían del trabajo, las avenidas saturadas de autos, los anuncios de neon de tiendas nocturnas se distinguían a esas horas mientras la joven de cabellos plateados buscaba una forma de regresar a ver a esa persona que es muy especial.

- Si mi corazón me pide buscarte, no me rendiré…

La joven busco información acerca de Pallet town, pero no encontró información suficiente, la joven se frustro, no le tocaba otra mas que preguntarle a la gente ajena, pero de allí se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Oiga, disculpa

- ¿Si?

Se encontró a una de las otras chicas enamoradas de la misma persona, Maisy

- ¿Oiga, no sabe como llegar a Pallet town?

- Si, yo se como llegar

- ¿En serio? Que gusto me da, ayúdeme por favor, necesito llegar allí, he venido desde muy lejos buscando ese lugar

- Si, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Anabel, mucho gusto

- Yo soy Maisy, también voy en camino hacia Pallet town, si quieres podemos ir juntas

- Como gustes, es un placer conocerte y… ¿Cómo vamos a llegar?

- Acompáñame, tomemos el ultimo autobús para llegar hacia allá

Las dos chicas fueron corriendo hacia un autobús que iba a punto de irse, por suerte lo tomaron para llegar… ¿Al mismo destino?

- Y dime Anabel, porque deseas ir allá?

- Veras, yo conocí a una persona

- A un chico, ¿Verdad?

- Si, es muy lindo, desde que lo vi por primera vez, me agrado bastante, tiene un corazón puro, es un excelente entrenador, de hecho pensó al principio que era un chico

- Jajajajaja, ¿En serio?

- Si, pero al pesar de las cosas, me trato muy bien, además que nos encariñamos un poco

- Vaya, si que eres suertuda

- Si, no se porque, pero tal vez por el cariño que me dio el en ese momento, me enamore de el

- Que linda historia, yo también voy en busca de un chico

- Jejeje, ya tenemos algo en común no?

- Supongo

- Y dime, cuéntame de el

- Es un poco rudo, fuerte, confiado y es mi héroe, me salvo una ocasión

- Vaya, que lindo

- Oye Anabel

- ¿Si?

- Te deseo la mejor suerte de que esa persona y tu se reúnan muy pronto

- Igualmente Maisy

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reírse de lo oído entre las dos, creando un poco mas corto el largo viaje hacia ese lugar donde se encontraba esa persona de la que se han enamorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se acercaba la noche, Ash y su amigo Richie regresaron a sus respectivas casas, poniéndose de acuerdo de cuando será la próxima vez en que se volverán a ver pronto.

- Ojala y nos veamos muy pronto

- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Ash

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Solo puedo decirte que eres un buen amigo

- Gracias, igualmente

Los dos jóvenes se dan la mano de despedida, caminando hacia sus respectivos caminos desapareciéndose sus siluetas bajo el horizonte, mientras la tarde moría, el joven castaño se quedo pensando en su amigo que lo estimaba un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos chicas llegan a su destino continuo

- Ultima parada en Pallet Town, repito, ultima parada en Pallet Town…

Las dos jóvenes se emocionaron de lo que podrán encontrar

- Aquí es

- Este es el lugar

Las dos chicas salen juntas del autobús, llegando a un destino entre el bosque y el inicio del pueblo, las dos jóvenes corrieron hacia el origen de la población.

- Vamos Anabel, vamos juntas si quieres

- Si, por supuesto

De repente se escucha un conjunto de multitud desde lo lejos, con cámaras, micrófonos y pequeños cuadernos de autógrafos, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos y murmullos de la multitud.

- Oh dios mío, Es Anabel!!

- No puede ser

- Es esa chica

- Señorita esperemos

- Queremos escuchar algunas palabras

La joven de cabellos plateados frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de huir de los aclamadores y admiradores de ella, pero la multitud llego tan rápido que la dejaron entretenida, sin poder llegar a donde quería llegar…

- Oye Maisy, si quieres ve sin mi

- Oh ya veo

- Estaré muy ocupadaa…

Los conductores de televisión, admiradores y sin fin de gente se acercaron a la joven para escuchar entrevistas y pedir autógrafos de la pobre enamorada.

- Señorita Anabel, díganos, ¿Cómo le hace para que sus batallas sean únicas?

- Jovencita, hemos escuchado que usted es una de las mejores de la Battle Frontier ¿Es cierto eso?

- Díganos por favor, ¿Esta enamorada de algún chico?

- Somos de la revista "Kanto Battles" ¿Nos podría decir alguna estrategia para los demás entrenadores?

- Oye Anabel, dame un autógrafo!!

- Me encantan sus batallas con Alakazam, ¿Me lo podría mostrar?

La joven se quedo en incógnita, escuchando murmullos y mil preguntas que le daban las miles de entrevistas en el lugar, la joven frustrada dio respuestas a todos como pudo, ya que tal vez el destino no dejo saber, el oscuro secreto que escondía Maisy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una hora después…_

La noche se acerca, el joven moreno caminaba por el bosque en camino a su casa, mientras veia la luz de la luna que alumbraba el pequeño riachuelo a su lado izquierdo. Era un momento de paz, tranquilo y perfecto, donde se olvidara de los problemas y tomara un momento de reflexión y descanso en el que el solo pide una cosa, un minuto de tranquilidad.

Entre los largos pastos sobre el bosque, se asemeja una silueta femenina y un poco infantil soltando un grito de felicidad

- ¿Un fantasma?

- Ash!! Que gusto verte

- ¿Acaso eres…?

- Si, soy Maisy, hace poco nos vimos, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si, me da gusto verte

- Que bueno que te encuentro

La joven inmediatamente abraza el cuerpo calido del chico con suavidad, el calor de ella se encontraba frío y se sentía una carga muy pesada en su cuerpo, Ash presintió que ella estaba sufriendo mucho, pero el siguió con el fuerte abrazo compartiendo su calor con una unión de brazos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Ash, no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Yo presiento algo

- Si, estoy bien, mas que bien a tu lado…

- Vamos Maisy… Algo traes que quieres esconder

Las pupilas de la joven voltearon para arriba, sonrojandose un poco mas y tensando su cuerpo se separo un poco del chico, sintiendo una desconfianza resentida y una carga pesada en si misma.

- Ash… veras… Yo…

- ¿Si?

- Me siento… sola

- Oh ya veo, no te preocupes

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta, le vino un sabor amargo, se sentía dificultad en soltar esas palabras; la joven se recostó en el pecho del chico soltando una lagrima.

- No te preocupes Maisy, todo estará bien, veras, yo también pase por lo mismo, cuando mis amigos y yo nos separamos, me sentía solo porque ellos no se encontraban conmigo, pero al paso del tiempo y teniendo mas amigos descubrí que aunque estén conmigo o no, nunca estaré solo.

- Pero Ash, me siento un poco… distinta a los demás

- Porque

- Pues yo, hmm no se como explicarlo

- Vamos, confía en mi

La joven se quedo pensando, decidiendo si lo decía o no

- Lo que pasa es que, mis amigas te odian

- ¿Qué? Porque, yo no las conozco

- Dicen que porque tengo un amigo como tu, que eres un bueno para nada y mil y un insultos mas

- Ay, no les hagas caso

- Pero Ash…

- Mucha gente juzga a las personas solo por su apariencia o hasta por un detalle de esa persona, es por eso que me di cuenta quienes son mis verdaderos amigos

- Veras Ash… siento algo especial, respecto a esto

- Oh?

- Pues, es que tu eres tan valiente, atrevido, no te da miedo decir las cosas, eres tan optimista y…

La joven lo miro de reojo a su rostro, fijando firmemente a sus ojos y con un poco de nervios le dice algo que lo dejaría sorprendido

- Tu me gustas!!

- Oh… ¿Qué? Pero yo pues…

- Tu ya lo sabias desde que te conocí, recuerda lo loca que me puse cuando te conocí

- Además de la apuesta…

- ¿Qué me dices? Respeto tu decisión

El joven se acerca un poco a la chica, con una mirada en shock y comprensión, le toma la mano a la joven con suavidad y le dice seriamente

- Maisy, disculpa pero…

- ¿Si?

- Yo… solo te puedo tomar como una amiga

- Pero Ash…

- Discúlpame, siento que esa persona a quien realmente amo, llegara muy pronto

- De acuerdo Ash, acepto tu…

El joven moreno toma a la chica del brazo y sorpresivamente le da un suave beso en la mejilla, sus labios se sentían tibios y llenos de dulzura, la joven se sonrojo mas, dejando un par de lagrimas salir de sus ojos azules.

- Este es un regalo muy especial, para ti Maisy

- Ash…

- Y recuerda, nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo… en tu corazón

La joven castaña libera una sonrisa calida hacia los ojos del joven moreno a la luz de la luna, cumpliendo la promesa de que siempre estará acompañada de un buen amigo.

- Bueno Ash, tengo que irme, nos volveremos a ver un día… ¿Verdad?

- Si Maisy, te lo prometo, además…

- Oh?

- Pronto encontraras a tu verdadero amor, muy pronto

La joven lo miro con una cara de esperanza despidiéndose de el entre el camino que le llevara a la región de Johto

- Oye Maisy, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar

- No te preocupes, me puedo ir sola

- ¿Estas segura?

- Bueno… solo si me acompañas hasta el camino inicial de Kanto a Johto

- Ven, yo te enseño el camino

- Ash espera…

- Jajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven pelirroja se encuentra sentada, contemplando una ligera llovizna que esta a punto de llegar

- Quiero que esto no se complique mas…

CONTINUARA


	7. Una presencia que se volvio amor

Capitulo 7

Una presencia que se volvió amor

Durante la mañana en el famoso pueblo Paleta alguien se acerco a la casa del joven entrenador, algunos vecinos de por allí se acercaron al escándalo, ya que quien se acercaba era la señorita respetada Anabel de la "Battle Frontier"

- ¿Por qué la señorita Anabel fue a timbrar a la casa de Ash?

- ¿Será que Ash ya pertenece al grupo de la batalla de la frontera?

- Quien sabe

- Déjenla en paz, respeten la privacidad de la señorita por favor

La joven timbra en la casa de Ash, después la señora Delia abre la puerta y la invita a pasar con su enorme amabilidad.

- Disculpe Señora… busco a Ash

- ¿Ah? Mi hijo de acuerdo, pase con cuidado a la casa

- Muchas gracias señora

La chica de cabellos plateados paso con tranquilidad a la casa del joven

- Disculpe ¿Quiere que le sirva algo?

- No gracias, esperare a Ash

- El todavía no se encuentra en la casa, pero si desea lo puede esperar

- De acuerdo señora, muchas gracias

La chica se sienta en la sala sobre los cómodos sillones mientras la madre del joven susurra a sus espaldas…

- ¿Será algún "amigo" de Ash?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven se encontraba descansando en los altos árboles del pueblo, con su pequeño pikachu al lado, mirando con serenidad el cielo mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado.

- Vaya pikachu, si que han sucedido cosas inesperadas

- Pika pi

- Jeje, tarde o temprano debería tener experiencia en este tipo de cosas ¿No crees?

- Pika!

- Bueno aunque, me siento un poco triste, ya que herí el corazón de algunas amigas, no se porque me siento así, primero fue May, después fue Misty quien me disculpo de este fuerte cambio, y finalmente Maisy quien solo le dije que fuéramos amigos; no creí que el amor fuera tan agresivo

- Pika pika pikachu

- Ojala y pueda encontrar a la persona correcta

El joven mirando el cielo con sus ojos llenos de ternura fue interrumpido por un grito familiar

- Oye tu, perdedor

- ¡Gary! No estés molestando ahora, no ando de buenas

- Hmm Misty ya me lo platico todo

- ¿Que? No te entrometas

- Oye bobo, solo era lógico ¿Crees que todo el pueblo no supo de tu noviazgo con May?

- Uhh, se ve que aquí todo mundo se de cuenta de todo

- Jajaja, bueno Ash y ahora de quien te has enamorado

- Pues ahora solo descanso de todo eso, el amor no impedirá a que siga entrenando pokemons

- Que optimista, bueno solo me queda decir algo

- Ahora que, ¿Qué no me vas a dejar ganar?

- No tontito, que si encuentras a otra persona… sabes que no puedes perder la oportunidad

El joven se quedo pensando mientras que el odioso rival se fuera hacia su casa, por esto se bajo del árbol con ganas de vivir un nuevo día, con una sonrisa que se miraba en su tierno rostro.

- Vamos a casa pikachu, necesito hablar con mi mamá y Misty

- Pika pika!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ash corre hacia su casa, un poco relajado de todo lo que le ha pasado estos últimos meses, llegando a su casa, abre quietamente la puerta.

- Mamá? Estas aquí?

En eso Ash escucha una voz familiar

- Tu mamá salio por la despensa…

- Esa voz es de…

El joven siguió el sonido de su voz, al mirar de reojo la sala se encontró con una sorpresa que lo mantendría feliz.

- Anabel! Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

- Hola Ash, tanto tiempo ha pasado…

La chica se sentía un poco apenada por como se encontraba vestida; una camisa blanca acompañado por unos jeans y sus zapatos de siempre, ya que ella no acostumbra tener ese tipo de prendas de ropa.

- Hay tantas cosas que te tengo que contar

- Dime Ash, si quieres desahogarte conmigo

- Bueno, no nos hemos visto desde la Battle Frontier, pero ahora paso por algo muy difícil

- ¿Difícil? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Bueno, tu sabes, lo que todos pasamos alguna vez

- Hmm, entiendo, ¿Estas enamorado?

- Eh, no noo, de hecho ya no me quiero enamorar

- Vamos Ash, ten confianza en mi, cuéntame todo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie

- Bueno, veras… Una amiga creo una tonta organización, en que tenia que escoger a una de mis amigas como novia, pero obligatoriamente; escogí a May, pase muchos meses con ella pero…

- ¿Cortaste con ella?

- Bueno, ella ya estaba comprometida con uno de sus amigos, lo cual le reclame a mi amiga que organizo todo sobre esto

- Vaya, que mal te ha ido Ash

- Si, la verdad no se que hacer

- ¿Y que sucedió con las demás chicas?

- Pues a una de ellas le dije que no puedo ser su novio, ya que a ella solo la consideraba como una amiga

- Es comprensible Ash, en cuanto me vine para aca, encontré una chica que solo vino hasta aquí para declararle el amor a un chico, y lo describía igual que tu

- ¿En serio? Ojala y hubiera tenido suerte

En verdad ellos dos sabían de quien se trataba, pero lo que no sabían es que era la misma persona.

- Bueno Ash, no te preocupes, tratare de que todo se arregle, ya veras, para eso son los amigos

- Gracias

El joven sonrió de una manera expresiva, con una cara de preocupación y un poco de temor en sus ojos; al darse cuenta de esto, la joven aprovecho abrazarlo de manera amistosa para que el sintiera que su desahogo fuera completo. Al suceder esto, Misty entro salio de un cuarto.

- Oh…

- Misty?

- Ash, ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Y por que se están abrazando?

- Oye oye, ella es una amiga, no pienses mal!

- QUE? UNA CHICA?

Los celos le comenzaban a brotar como ácido en si misma, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de que esa apariencia masculina que tenia esta chica la confundiera con un chico.

- Discúlpeme, dejare a Ash empaz

- Ash! Tu sabes lo que vas a hacer!

- Callate, tu habías dicho que ya me ibas a dejar empaz, ademas, me habias dicho que ya no ibas a seguir con esta tonta idea de obligarme a sentir sentimientos por una de mis amigas

- Ah si, pero yo no te dije que tenias dos oportunidades mas

- A May ya le dije que no, asi que ya termino todo

- No es cierto, te faltan Maisy y Melody

La joven de cabellos plateados exclamo

- Maisy?

- A ella ya le aclare las cosas, le dije que solo íbamos a ser amigos

- ¿Qué? Pues mira, solo te queda una chica, y le diré que tu y ella sean novios

El joven le grita a Misty en forma grosera

- Déjame empaz, tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien me voy a hacer novio

- No me importa, solo falta una, piensalo bien, ¿No?

- YA BASTA!

La chica de cabellos plateados detiene la discusión…

- Ash ya me contó todo, no se me hizo injusto de que tu lo obligues, ¿A eso se le llama amistad? Además, yo se leer el corazón de las personas, y tu tienes algo oculto que a Ash no le quieres decir, así que si sigues con esa actitud, jamás podrás sentir lo que hay en tu corazón tratándolo así

- Que? No te metas en mis asuntos

Misty se va de la casa rápidamente, toma sus cosas y azota la puerta de la casa; el joven muy dolido comienza a llorar de la desesperación, Anabel al darse cuenta que de Ash estaba sufriendo, ella lo abraza de nuevo, consolándolo de todo lo que había sucedido en menos de 10 minutos frente a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes, por ahora veo que tu corazón esta dañado, pero esas heridas sanaran pronto, ya veras

- Pero… (Solloza mientras sus lágrimas le queman su piel)

- Las cosas van a mejorar, por eso estoy aquí

Al sentir el abrazo, Ash lo recibe, aplicando fuerza en el abrazo mientras sus lágrimas se corren sobre su ropa humedeciéndola con esas lagrimas que lo hacían sentir quemarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misty corre rápido hacia el Laboratorio del pueblo, al llegar se encontraba Gary en el patio entrenando a sus nuevos pokemons que capturo y entreno en Sinnoh

- Disculpa si te molesto, pero

- Ahora que sucedió…

- Bueno, Ash, una chica y yo discutimos

- Que? Cuéntamelo todo mientras yo voy a preparar comida pokemon

- Bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que había planeado para Ash?

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente

- Bueno, llego una de sus viejas amigas a defenderlo

- Hmm, ese Ash tiene muchas chicas tras de el, como yo con mis porristas jeje

- Jajaja, bueno, ella percibió mis sentimientos, yo quería saber la decisión de Ash con una de mis amigas para la apuesta, pero creo que dije algo que lo hiciera sentir mal

- Que cosa?

- Le dije que lo obligaría a ser novio de ella

- QUE? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

- Bueno, del coraje se me salio, ahora no se que hacer

- Tranquila, quédate unos días aquí, así no lo veras durante un tiempo

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias

- Descuida, para eso están los rivales, jeje

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar la noche la joven se acuesta en la cama que ocupaba Misty hace dos horas atrás

- Gracias Ash, que cama tan cómoda

- Espero que duermas bien

- Gracias!

- Bueno, disculpa todo lo que sucedió hoy

- No hay problema, por lo menos te rebelaste y ya no sientes una culpa por dentro ¿No crees?

- Siii, me quite un peso de encima

- Así me gusta oírte

De repente estas palabras las malinterpreto por medio de una indirecta, los dos chicos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, las mejillas de ambos aumentaron de rubor, creando así un sospecho entre ellos

- Bueno Anabel, ya es tarde, a mi mamá le caíste muy bien

- Jajajaja, es igual de agradable como tu

- De acuerdo, buenas noches

- Hasta mañana Ash…

El joven sale del cuarto, viéndolo con remordimiento, ya que allí anteriormente se hospedo alguien, que no esperaba a que lo tratara así, con una cara de tranquilidad cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Misty, creo que me has traicionado…

CONTINUARA

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_En el próximo capitulo:_

- Gary, ¿Alguna vez has sentido enamorarte de alguien así de la nada?

- Si, eso se le llama "Amor a primera vista"

- Ash pero yo…

- Entonces Anabel… ¿Quieres que seamos novios?


End file.
